Love Through Music
by CrazyFanGirl20
Summary: After New Moon. 'The only way Bella and Edward could get over each other was through their own music but what they didnt know was that it was only bringing them closer and closer together again.' 1st time writer!REVIEW
1. Taking Over Me

* * *

Ok. this is taylorcullenforever. Tish, sorry i hacked your account. But you're story is so good that i wanted other people to be able to see it and love it too! People this is really good and i want you to review like crazy!! :

READ and REVIEW

* * *

About the story: What if Bella and Edward never got back together in New Moon. What if they became famous singers and song writers and that they haven't seen each other in 3 years. Now, some how they meet again and something about Bella has changed.

--

BPOV

As I sit there, waiting to go on stage to perform in front of thousands of people. I think about him, my one true love, who I haven't seen since I was 18 years old. I have always thought about him since that day, that's how I wrote my music. My music reminds me of him, all of it does. The only time I can feel happy is when I am singing in front of all those people and I imagine him, there in the front row, just watching me. That is the only way I can sing, is if I imagine him watching me.

"3 minutes miss Swan." said one of the guys who worked back stage.

"Ok" I said looking at my self in the mirror one last time and took a quick deep breath. I got up from the chair and walked straight up to the stage. The people, like usual, started to scream and cheer my name. I grab the microphone and I smile at my fans. I look at my band and I whisper to them "Play Taking Over Me."

They begin to play the song.

(Taking Over Me By Evanescence)

you don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

i believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

As the song ends, the people keep on cheering and I had tears in my eyes. I smiled and I told the group to move to the next song.

After a 3 hour concert, I got of the stage and I signed autographs for about half an hour. After signing autographs, I go get a drink of water and that's when I hear someone call my name.

"Bella!" The person yelled. I look to see it was my mother, Renee and my step dad, Phil. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"That was great concert, honey." she said pulling away from the hug.

"Thanks mom, I didn't know you where coming to my concert. Why didn't you call me, so I know? Oh Phil, I am so sorry, I didn't say hello to you. " I said reaching over to give him a hug.

"That's ok, Isabella." he said giving me a hug. He always liked to call me by my real name. I told him to call me Bella, but he felt comfortable calling me by my real name.

"Well any way dear, I wanted it to be a surprise, I haven't seen you in a whole year, since you became a singer." My mom said looking at me.

"I have missed you so much to mom. Uh I think I better go, we have to be in California by morning." I said giving my mom a quick kiss and I turned to walk away.

"Well I guess we will see you there."

I stopped and turn to look back at my mom. "What do you mean?" I asked

"Well we also got tickets to that concert." she said pulling them out of her purse to show me.

" Mom, how can you get all of these tickets? Each ticket cost like 200 dollars." I said in a shocked voice

" Well, we both work and we get paid a lot of money. So why not live a little." My mom explained

" Well, that's great mom, I am happy you did that." I said smiling.

" Bella, we have to hurry and get going, the bus….Renee?" I turned to see my dad, Charlie. "Renee, is that you?" Charlie asked.

"Hey, Charlie, it's good to see you." My mom said walking over to give my Charlie a hug. He hugged her back.

"It's good to see you to ,Renee." He said pulling away " You still looking good."

"You too, Charlie. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Bella has been a big help since she moved in with me 3 years ago. Now look at her, she has became a famous singer and nothing stopped her from fulfilling her dream. Well someone did in the past, but he's gone now." Charlie said, then he thought of what he just said. "Bella, I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean that."

"That's ok dad, he is the past, I now know that." I said trying to hold the tears. "I think I will go rest in the bus, I'm kind of tired."

"Ok honey," Charlie said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow baby." My mom said giving me a hug and a kiss. After that, I walked to the bus and went to the back room. I jumped into my bed and I decided to listen to one of my CD's. I look through my CD case and that's when I saw it. It was the CD he gave me on my 18th birthday. I stuck it into the CD player and pushed play. The first song was Esme's favorite, god how much I missed her, she was like a mother to me. I lay there listening to the song. After about 3 minutes, my lullaby began to play. Tears started to form in my eyes and I couldn't hole them any longer, I let them fall down my face. I lay there crying until the darkness hit me. That was the night I dreamed about Edward again.

* * *

So, what did you think? Did you like it? Reveiw and tell me what you think!

-Tish15


	2. I miss her, I miss him

Ok. here is another chapter. It's going to get really good.

* * *

EPOV

As I sit here on the bus, I couldn't help, but think of her. I missed her so much. I missed seeing her smile, her face, her eyes, and I missed the sound of her heart beat. It had been 3 years since we last saw each other and now I bet that she has a boyfriend and they are probably going to get married sometime soon. That thought made me mad, I didn't know why. She's not my girl anymore, why should I care for.

"Edward, will you please stop that!" Jasper yelled at me. "You're the one who keeps getting mad for no reason. I hate to fell the madness you have."

"Sorry Jasper." I apologized.

"Edward, are you sure you don't want to go see her? We can turn this bus around and go to Washington. We don't have to go to California." Alice said looking at me with a worried face. She was always there for me when I needed her, I could always count on her.

"Yes, Alice, I am sure. I told her 3 years ago, that she will never see us ever again, it will be like we never existed. I am going to keep my promise, even if it kills me." I told her, turning to look out the window of the bus. As much as I wanted to turn this bus around, I couldn't do it, I could never face my one true love ever again.

BPOV

"EDWARD!!" I screamed from my dream. I open my eyes to realize that it was only a dream. I laid back down and looked at the clock. It was 6:20 in the morning. So I got up and went to take a shower. After a 10minute shower, I got dressed into a black shirt and jeans. I open the door to see that Charlie was still asleep on the couch. The bus driver was listening to music. So I walked up to the front of the bus.

"So how much longer do we have, Joe?" I asked

"Oh I say about another 4 to 5 hours Miss Swan." He answered still looking at the road.

"Joe, I told you to call me Bella." I said to him.

"I'm sorry, I am not us to calling people by their first name, Miss Swan." He said.

"I know, but I would like it if you called me Bella." I told him.

"Ok Miss Swan, I mean Bella." We laughed.

I went to sit by the window and watched the sun rise. It was the most beautiful thing to watch.

5 hours passed and we finally made it to L.A. California. We pulled up to Golden Voice, the place I was going to have my concert at. The crew started to take things inside, so they can set up for tonight. So I decided, since we had till 7 o clock, to go explore the city. So I told Charlie I was going for a walk and he said to be back at 5 o'clock for rehearsal. I took off walking and while I was walking, I ran into some fans. They asked for autographs and pictures. I didn't know how many autographs and pictures I did, but that was ok, I loved my fans. After about an hour of doing all of that, I got really thirsty, so I stopped at a book store. I walked into the book store and I went up to the counter.

"Can I have a large sprite please?" I asked the guy behind the counter.

"Yes you may." He said turning around to get the drink.

As I waited, I saw that they had books. So I walked over and they had lots of good books and that's when I saw that they had my book. My all time favorite book, _Wuthering Heights, _I used to read that book a lot. So I grabbed the book and sat down on the couch they had. I opened the book and began to read.

"Here you go Miss Swan." I looked up to see the guy from behind the counter.

"Oh thank you, um you know who I am?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, my daughter loves your music, she can't stop talking about you. She wanted to go to see you tonight at the Golden Voice, but it was sold out." He explained "Would you mind if I get your autograph for my daughter?"

"Uh sure." Then he took off to the back and came back with a picture in his hand.

"Will you sign this, it's a picture of my daughter." He said handing me a pen.

"She's beautiful." I said signing my name on it.

"Thank you she is 6 years old."

"Wow, a 6 year old listens to my music." I just giggled and handed him the picture.

"Thanks." He walked away.

I went back to reading the book.

I hadn't read this book in so long, that I lost track of time. I look up at the clock to see that it was 4:25 p.m. Holy crap, I was going to be late for rehearsal. I got up and was about to put the book back.

"You can have that book if you like." I heard the guy say.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. No one reads the book anyway." He answered.

"Well ok, thanks." and I rushed out of the book store. I turned on the corner and headed back to Golden Voice.

EPOV

We didn't make it to L.A. till 2:30 in the afternoon. My concert wasn't till tomorrow anyway. It was going to be at Golden Voice, but some other singer took my place tonight. As we got out of the bus, we decided to walk around town and kill time. We told Carlisle and Esme what we were doing and they told us to be careful. We walked around town for hours and hours. So we decided, after walking around for 3 hours, to stop and chill at a book store. We all go sit for a while. Emmett and Rosalie took the couch and Jasper, Alice, and I had to sit in chairs. We laughed and talked for about another hour. I don't know what made me look up, but when I looked up, I saw this picture with a name on it. I got up and walk over to look at it and I see that it was a picture of a little girl, who was around 6 or 7 years old. I looked down at the name and my eyes went big. It was Bella's name, she signed it.

"Hey Edward what's wrong?" I heard Jasper ask me.

"Uh, yea might want to come see this." I said still looking at the signature. They all walked over and they looked at what I was looking at.

"Is that say, what I think it says?" Alice asked.

"Yep, Bella Swan." Emmett answered.

"How come Bella signed this picture?" Rosalie asked

"She's a famous singer Miss." we look over at the guy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah , she's a singer and she is performing tonight at the Golden Voice." he explained.

"Wow, Bella is a singer." Alice said in a surprised voice.

"What time is her concert sir?" I asked.

"At 7:00 o'clock I think." he said.

"Thank you." I said and we all rushed out of the book store. We waited till we came to an alley and then we took off in fast speed. It took us about 10 minutes to get back to the bus.

We ran into the bus and we found Carlisle and Esme watching T.V.

"Hey there you are, we have some news for you kids." Carlisle jumped out of his seat.

"Wait Carlisle we have something to tell you also." I said.

"Well you go first." he said.

"Bella is in town and she's a famous singer and she's performing at the golden voice." I said in one breath.

"That's what I was going to tell you, it was on the news." he said.

"What do you mean it's on the news?" Alice asked.

"They are interviewing her right now." he turned to grab the remote and turned up the volume. We all crowded near the T.V.

"So Bella tell us, where will you be going next on your grand tour?" the interviewer asked her.

"Well I will be going to Orlando, Florida for the music awards. I am in a few things and I don't know I might get a award." she laughed "Well anyway, I will be in Florida on the day of the awards at the red carpet. I will also be performing at the awards."

"So can you tell us what song you are going to sing at the awards?" the interviewer asked.

"Well its my new song, I just got done writing it and its called _Keep Holding On._"

"Well is this song different from all of your other songs?" he asked.

"Well not really, it is a little, but no much. In all my songs I am talking about sadness, well in this song I am talking to the person who broke my heart and I am telling him that nothing will ever change that, I will always love him no matter what happens." she explained

"Well I can't wait to hear it and it was great having you here today Bella and good luck tonight at your concert and I can't wait to see you at the red carpet."

"It was great to be here and I will see you there." Then the interview was over.

"So Bella is going to be at the read carpet? Edward that's your chance to finally see Bella again." Alice said in a happy voice

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your going to be at the red carpet also, cause your in the votes and you are going to be performing also." she told me.

"Wait how do you know that? You had a vision didn't you?" I asked

"Yep and you will be getting a call in 3.…..2.…..1" then that's when my cell phone rang. I looked at Alice and smiled. I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes this is him."

"Well I called to inform you that in one week at the red carpet and music awards you are to attend there that night, because you have to perform one of your songs. Are you able to make it Mr. Cullen?" the lady asked.

"Yes I will be there."

"Ok see you then." I hung up my phone and turned to look at my family." I guess we are going to Florida this Saturday."

They laughed and cheered. I couldn't help but think how I was going to be able to see my Bella again, After 3 years we finally meet again.

* * *

What did you think! Review!! 1st time writer here! :

-Tish15


	3. Behind These Golden Eyes

Ok. here is another chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, you have 5 minutes till you have to go on stage." Charlie yelled at me, as I was getting dressed.

"Ok, I'm coming." I called back. I buttoned my pants and opened the door. "I'm ready."

"About time." Charlie mumbled

I laughed

"Ok good luck." Charlie said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dad." and I walked up to the stage. Like usual people cheered and screamed my name. I walked up and grabbed the microphone.

"WHAT'S UP L.A.!!" I yelled "I am so happy to be here in L.A. So have a good night and enjoy the concert." I smiled and my band began to play.

(Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson)

Ohh Oh Oh Ohhhh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

After the song ended, like the usual, I had tears in my eyes. Every song I sang made me think of him. I turned to tell them to play my next song and when I turned back to my microphone, I froze. I don't know if I was seeing thing or something, but what I saw was him, Edward and he was close to the front. I didn't know if I could sing, but I had to, I couldn't let my fans down.

The music started to play.

(Missing by Evanescence)

Whispered:  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

Once I finished the song, I looked out at him. He was cheering for me and then I see Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and to my surprise Rosalie where cheering for me. I couldn't believe it, they were really here.

"Bella?" I heard a voice.

To my surprise I open my eyes to find I was lying on the floor and my head hurt like hell.

"Bella, honey are you alright?" I heard Charlie ask me. That's when I knew that it was all just a dream.

"Wh- what happened?" I asked putting my hand on my head.

"Bella, you tripped and hit your head on the stairs." he explained.

"Are you still going to be able to perform tonight?" Charlie asked "I mean, you hit you head pretty hard."

"Yeah I think so." I said trying to get up but I almost lost my balance. My head hurt so much, I couldn't even see or think straight.

"Bella, you can't go on, not like this. We are going to have to cancel the show for tonight." Charlie told me.

"No just give me a minute and I will be fine." I said and sat down in a chair. I sat there for about 10 minutes.

"Bella, are you ok?" I look up to see one of the paramedics

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I will be able to perform." I said getting up from the chair

"Well, let me check you again, just in case." he said.

So he checked my head and everything to make sure I was going to be ok. After about 5 minutes later he was finally done checking me.

"Well how is she?" Charlie asked him.

"She seems fine, she's just cold that's about it. She should be able to perform tonight." she said.

"Well, thank you sir." Charlie shook his hand.

"No problem" and he walked away.

"Bella, are you sure you want to perform? We can always give the people their money back and cancel the show." Charlie suggested.

"No dad, I'm fine, I can perform." I said standing up.

"Well if you feel woozy still just get off the stage." he told me.

"Ok" was all I said and walked up on stage. I grabbed my microphone and began to sing my music.

To my surprise, I lasted the whole night. I didn't see him, so I guess that was kind of good. After signing autographs, I got back in the bus and I wanted to sleep, but Charlie told me I had to stay awake for a while cause I might get a concussion. So I stayed up till 3:30 in the morning. I passed out sitting by the window. Half asleep, I felt my dad picking me up and carrying me to my back room. Once I felt my head hit that pillow, I fell back to sleep.

I didn't wake up till 2:45 in the afternoon. I got up and grabbed my things to take a shower. I opened the door and I saw my dad watching TV and drinking coffee.

"Morning dad." I said entering the bathroom.

"Morning Bells, how is you head?" he asked.

"Still hurts, but its ok." I said looking at it in the mirror "be out in a minute"

I locked the bathroom door and stripped down, put on the hot water and took a 10 minute shower. I got out of the shower and put on a black tank top and blue jeans. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail.

"So you have a whole week off, Bella. How does it feel?" Charlie asked me once I came out of the bathroom.

"It feels pretty good to rest for a while. I needed a break, but I love to perform in front of my fans. I can't wait till Saturday, for the music awards." I said in a cheerful voice.

"Well you might want to be ready to perform your new song." he told me while getting up to put his coffee glass up in the sink.

"Yeah I will later, I have all week." I said getting a drink of apple juice, that's when my cell phone went off. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Bell Swan?" a lady asked me.

"Yes, this is she." I said curious.

"I am calling for the director of the music awards and he wanted me to inform you that we needed to add another performance for the show. So since you are number 2 on the charts, you will be doing a duet with another singer." she explained to me.

"Who is it that I am going to be performing with?" I asked again curious.

"I am not suppose to say, they want it to be a surprise."

"Well ok, but what song am I going to perform with this person?"

"You are to practice this song, its called "Broken" and you will perform at the music awards right after they give out the award for female singer of the year." she said.

"Ok I will be ready by then. How can I learn this song? I don't have the words. I asked confused.

"I have sent it to you in a fax, you should have got it already." she informed me.

"Um Dad did I get a fax?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah it came earlier, I don't understand it. I think its words to a song." He said handing me the papers.

"Yeah they are." I told him while looking at the word. "So I will be performing with a guy, I figure."

"Yes miss swan, but you will find out then on stage. Also you manager will be informed who it is, but he is not to tell you. Good day Miss Swan." then she hung up.

"So what was that all about?" Charlie asked sitting down next to me.

"I have to do a second performance at the music awards with some guy." I said looking at the song.

"Who is it?

"That's the thing, I don't know. They told me it was going to be a surprise." I said putting the papers down.

"Hmm I wonder who it will be." Charlie said starting to think.

"I don't know, but I better start practicing so I'll be ready, but what is crazy is that the lady said you will be told who it is that I am going to sing with and you are not to tell me." I said looking at him.

"Hmm I guess I will keep that promise when I hear it." he laughed.

"Aww dad you have to tell me." I begged.

"No bells, when I find out, I will keep my promise."

"You're mean." I said crossing my arms on my chest

"Well I'm your father and a fathers are suppose to be mean." he joked.

"Yeah that's you job." I laughed.

"Ok now enough joking, time for the singer to learn her second song." he said handing me the papers.

"Ok, ok." I sat down and followed the notes.

EPOV

So I didn't get to see Bella perform last night, but that was ok, I will get to see her at the red carpet. I had an hour to get read for my concert at the golden voice tonight. As I was getting dressed, I heard my cell phone go off. I left my shirt unbuttoned and walked out of my room. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello, is this Edward Cullen?" a lady asked

"Yes this is he."

"I am calling for the director of the music awards and he wanted me to inform you that we needed to add another performance for the show. So since you are number 1on the charts, you will be doing a duet with another singer." she explained to me.

"Well who if I may ask?" I said in a curious voice.

"I am not allowed to give that information, it is a surprise."

"Well what song am I going to do with this person?" I asked.

"You two are going to learn "Broken". I have sent you the notes and the song to you in a fax." she said.

I walked over to the fax machine to find like three sheets of paper.

"So I see its going to be a female singer." I said in a surprised voice.

"Yes that is correct, you will find out who on stage. Good day Mr. Cullen." then she hung up.

I put my phone down and looked over the words for a minute. Hmm I wonder what chick they put me with. I got up and button up my shirt and fixed my hair.

"Edward, you have 10 minutes before we have to go on stage." I heard Emmett call out to me.

"Ok, I'm coming, dude." I called back

After making sure I looked ok, I walked off the bus. I went back stage and I saw my family waiting for me.

"You ready, Edward?" Alice asked

"Yeah are you ready?" I asked them

"Yep show time!" Emmett said in a hyper voice. What was crazy is that they were my band, well Rosalie didn't want to be in the band. So it was Alice(drummer), Jasper(guitar), and Emmett(guitar). So we walked up on stage and we get into our positions.

"WHATZ UP L.A.!!" I screamed and that got the crowd fired up. So we began our song.

(It's not my time by 3 doors down)

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this  
It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go  
It might be more than you believe  
It might be something you can't see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go  
There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know it  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go  
I won't go!  
No I wooooon't gooooo down!

Yeaaahhh

After I finished that song, all I could think about, is how I wrote that song for Bella, when I thought she died. I took the thought out of my head and moved on to the next song.

After a 3 hour concert, I signed lots of autographs and took pictures. I jumped on the bus and we took off towards Florida. So I had a few days off from singing.

"So you have to learn this new song for the music awards?" Alice asked looking at the song.

"Yeah, wait how did you know?" I asked.

"Visions remember." she smiled.

"Of course" I smiled.

"So why do have to learn this song?" Esme asked me.

"They needed another performance and since I'm number 1 on the charts, they picked me and some girl." I explained to her.

"So you don't know who this girl is?" Carlisle asked me.

"Nope, the lady told me that she will let you and Esme know but you must keep it a secret." I laughed. "Like you can hold a secret from me."

"We remember, Edward." Esme said in a serious voice.

"Oh yeah, but I could read other peoples minds" I planned.

"But no one knows you and this other person is going to perform." Jasper cut in.

"Now the lady wasn't kidding about this being a surprise."

"Well get learning, you have 5 days to learn that song and I would start now brother." Emmett commanded.

"Yes sir." I joked.

* * *

Am i doing good. Bad? Tell me! THanks so much for reading.

-Tish15


	4. Broken

Ok, here is another chapter. It's taylorcullenforever again! I'm uploading this chapter for tish15! Thanks for reading. Please review!! I want at least 5 reviews if i'm going to post the next chapter soon.

Thanks to everyone reading.

-taylorcullenforever/ tish15

* * *

BPOV

It was finally Saturday and we were just arriving in Orlando Florida. It was 12:35 in the afternoon, when we got there. I couldn't wait to get to the music awards.

"So we have to be at The Grand Bohemian by 3:30, so you can practice the music?" Charlie asked me taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah, that's what the fax says." I said looking up from the window.

"Well, we still have about 2 hours, what do you want to do till then?" he asked. I looked at him.

"How about we get some food?" I suggested.

"Yeah, what would you like?" I heard Joe ask from the front.

"How about some pizza?" I suggested again.

"That sounds good to me" Charlie agreed.

So, Joe drove to the pizza place and went in side to order 2 large pizzas, one hamburger and one pepperoni. After 20 minutes, he went back inside and he came back with pizzas in his hands. We ate and Joe even joined us. When we got done eating, we looked at the clock and it was 2:52p.m. and we had to be at the Grand Bohemian at 3:30. It took like half an hour to get there. I looked at the clock again and it was 3:22, so I had to run in. I made it just in time for rehearsal.

"Hello Miss Swan." I was greeted by a women. "I am Megan Stone, I am the one who talked to you on the phone."

"Oh hi, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Stone." I shook her hand.

"Well as you know, you have to practice for your duet. So I suggest you get on stage and get working." she smiled.

"Well is my partner here?" I asked walking up to the stage.

"He was earlier, but like you, its going to be a surprise. Your father is the only person who is going to know." she said to me. I groaned.

CHPOV

As I watched bell begin rehearsal, I saw Mrs. Stone walking over to me.

"Hello Mr. Swan." she greeted me.

"Hello Mrs. Stone." I greeted her back. "I hear you are going to tell me who my daughter's partner is."

"Yes, that's what I came over for." She said, and gave me a small smile.

"Well go ahead and tell me." I turned to face her.

"Ok his name is Edward Cullen . . ." when I heard her say that name, I froze. Edward?

"Did you just say, Edward Cullen?" I asked in a mad voice.

"Yes, why?" she asked startled by my voice.

"No reason, just shocked you picked him." I said still mad.

"Well, I hear they use to date."

"Yeah, but he left her along time again and she's over him now." I said looking away from her

"Well, why do you think we want to keep it a secret?" she walked off giggling.

I just watched her walk away. I couldn't believe they were going to let them see each other after all these years, boy was I mad.

EPOV

"Carlisle, why don't you just tell me?" I asked following him to the bus.

"Because I have to keep my promise." he said still having his back to me.

"You know you have to tell me, look you don't have to tell me, just tell me in you mind." I said, hoping he would tell me whether it was in his head or out loud.

"I'm sorry my son, but I can not do that." he stopped to face me.

"You know it bugs me not being able to read your mind." I sounded pissed off.

"Well I'm sorry, Edward, but I must keep my promise. Now end of discussion." he commanded.

"Fine then." I said and stopped bugging him.

"Ok now you better go get ready dear, we have an hour to get ready for the music awards." Esme reminded me.

"Ok mom." I walked off towards the bus to get ready.

We arrived at The Grand Bohemian and fans were calling our names and photographers were taking pictures of us. We stopped for them to take pictures. After that we finally made it into the building and we took our seats next to other famous people. As the show started they had a performance first and it was Chris Brown, he was singing his song "Kiss Kiss".

After that, they gave an award for best music group of the year and 3 Doors Down got it. They continued on with the show.

30minutes later

We had to go back stage to get ready for our performance.

"You have 3 minutes." said the back stage manager.

"Ok." we all said.

We walked out and waited till they introduced us.

"Now here to perform his new song "THE REASON", here he is…Edward Cullen!!" Rihanna introduced.

We began the song.

(The Reason by Hoobastank)

I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

As the song ended, people clapped and cheered. That's when I saw her, Bella, and she was crying. She was clapping with tears in her eyes, but before I could notice anything else we walked off stage. I don't know why, but I had a smile on my face.

BPOV

After letting the photographers take pictures of me, we made it into the Grand Bohemia, my dad and I took our seat. The show began with Chris Brown singing "Kiss Kiss". After he finished his song, next was the award for the best music group of the year and 3 Doors Down won it. Then they gave a speech and then the show went on.

30minutes later

They had just got done giving the award for the best male singer of the year and Usher won that award. Then Rihanna and Jay-z walk up on stage.

"Ok the next performer is a great guy, with a loving heart. I love his music, because his music tells about his love life and I love that. Here to perform his new song "The Reason" here he is…Edward Cullen!!" She yelled and the music starts. I look over and I hear his beautiful voice. I couldn't believe it, he was a singer and Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were his band. I couldn't help but stare in shock. I started to listen to his voice and the words that was coming out of his mouth.

(The Reason by Hoobastank)

I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

While I was listening to him singing, I notice that I had tears coming out of my eyes. I couldn't help it, the song was about me and him in our past. I just went ahead and watched him perform.

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

As the song ended, I started clapping and the tears were just running down my face. They headed back stage and the music awards went to commercial.

5 minutes passed and we were back on the air. They were now handing out another award for the best song of the year. The choices were _Bed by J-Holiday, Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie, What Ever It Takes by Lifehouse, and Iris by Edward Cullen._ I was surprised he was on the list.

"The winner is . . ." Avril said opening the envelope. " Edward Cullen - Iris!!" Avril and Ne-yo yelled.

They played Iris while Edward walked up to the stage.

"Wow I can't believe it, I mean it's an honor to accept this award. I would love to thanks my family, my band, my fans and the love of my life. I would not be here if it wasn't for them. Also I would like to thank the person who made my music come to life my father/manager, Carlisle Cullen." He said and I laughed.

"Thank you and enjoy your night." Edward said and walked off the stage.

"Edward sure did sound good." Charlie commented.

"Yes he did." I agreed.

20minutes later

It was finally my turn to perform in front of these people. I was kind of nervous, but that was ok, all I had to do was think of Edward or look at him. I waited till they introduced me.

"Well this next singer is a great friend of mine. She has a great personality and I love her music. Here she is to perform her new song . . . Bella Swan!!" I heard Amy Lee from Evanescence introduce.

Then the music started to play

(Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne)

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend (ah ah)  
I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could say  
nothin you could do  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

I look up to see the people clapping and cheering. I looked over and I see all of The Cullens, they were all clapping for me. I smiled and blue kisses at my fans. I walked off stage and I couldn't help, but smile to myself.

EPOV

Wow Bella sounded beautiful, I could always let her sing to me. She looked a little pale and her beautiful voice came out of nowhere. That was very odd, I guess I will ask her later, if I get to see her.

30minutes later

It was almost time for me to meet my partner in the duet. I couldn't wait to see who it was. They now were giving an award for best female of the year. The choices were _Avril Lavigne, Fergie, __Taylor Swift__, __Kelly Clarkson__, and Bella Swan._

"And the winner is?" Daughtry said opening the envelope. "Bella Swan!"

Bella walked up on stage and she looked kind of shocked.

"Oh my god, thank you guys so much for voting for me, I didn't think I would win an award. I would like to thank my family, my friends, my manager, my lover, and my fans. I couldn't have done this without you, so thank you, thank you." she walked off the stage and now it was time for me to head back stage.

I walked back stage and I had to change my clothes again. After getting dresses I went to meet up with my family.

"Hey are ya ready?" I asked walking up to them. They all looked at me, smiling.

"Yeah, you? Jasper asked.

"Yep I'm ready." I said.

We walked up to the stage, the light wasn't on us yet, we had to wait till they introduced us again.

"Now for the first time singing with each other, here is Edward Cullen and Bella Swan performing their new duet song, Broken." Fergie introduced.

When she said Bella's name, I didn't know if I could sing or not, but I had to the music was starting.

( Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee)

Edwards part

I wanted you to know  
that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm Broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when your gone away

You've gone away  
you don't feel me here anymore

Bellas part

The worst is over now  
and we can breath again  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Together part

Cause I'm Broken  
when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough Cause I'm Broken when  
I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when your gone away  
Cause I'm Broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when your gone...

Cause I'm Broken  
when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough Cause I'm Broken when  
I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when your gone away

Cause I'm Broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when your gone...

Edwards Ends  
You've gone away  
you don't feel me here...anymore...

As the song ended and we couldn't stop staring at each other. People cheered for us and the light went off of us. The music awards was over and we walked back stage.

BPOV

Once the song ended, all I could do was stare into Edward's eyes. We walked back stage and I had to hurry and go meet with Charlie.

"Bella, you guys did great." my Dad said giving me a hug.

"Thanks dad." I said pulling away. "Um, I' m going to run to the bus real quick, ok."

"Ok, hurry back, you have to get your money." He told me.

"Ok, I'll hurry back." I said walking away. Once I got outside, I rushed to the bus. I couldn't face him, I just couldn't. As I ran straight toward the bus, something hit me kind of hard.

"Bella!" I look to see it was Alice hugging me.

"Oh my god Alice, its so great to see you." I turned around and hugged her. I had tears coming out of my eyes, but I didn't care.

"Bella, it is great to see you too." she said in a happy voice. We hugged for I don't know how long, but we finally pulled away. I wiped the tears from my eyes and I heard Alice giggle.

"Bella, please don't cry." she was still giggling.

"I'm sorry, I am just so happy." My voice sounded funny.

"Bella, you sure have changed a lot. Are you doing ok?" she asked in a concerned voice. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all." I lied.

"Well ok, um Bella, can you come with me? I have something to show you." She said pulling me with her.

"Alice, no. I can't face him." I said pulling away.

"Come on, Bella, you have to face him sometime." She said still pulling me. But pulling me a little harder this time.

"Alice, I cant!!" I yelled. I couldn't believe I had just yelled at her.

"Why not!?" she yelled back.

"Because," I sat down on a bench. "I can't ever face him again, I promised myself that. Alice a year after you left, I did something I'm not proud of." I said with tears running down my face

"Bella, what is it? You know you could always tell me anything." She said sitting next to me.

"Alice, just promise me you won't get mad at what I am about to tell you." I said crying.

"I promise, Bella," she promised.

I took a deep breath and looked Alice straight into the eyes.

"Alice, I'm a vampire."

* * *

OMC it is a cliffy. I can't give you any clues on what is going to happen next with Alice and everything, because i'm still waiting for the next chapter. Please review! Tish is not so confident about her story so if you read this please review and give her confidence in her story. REVIEW!!

Thanks everyone.

-taylorcullenforever (her Beta)/ tish15


	5. My Immortal

Ok, here is another chapter! Now, i have some importent/sad news. Oh and this is Taylor (taylorcullenforever). I hope you like the chapter. Now remember the characters are diffrent from the original characters they are. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!! you need to review if you want this story to survive and i will give you the reason for that at the bottom (so be looking for that)

Thanks and review

-tish15/ taylorcullenforever (beta)

APOV

I saw Bella run off towards the bus, so I went after her. I saw her start running even faster and I hurried to her. I grabbed her from behind and gave her a hug. Well it was kind of a hug.

"Bella!" I squealed.

"Oh my god, Alice, it's great to see you." she cried, turning to hug me. I could feel the tears that were coming from her eyes.

"It's great to see you too, Bella." I said still hugging her. I don't really know how long we hugged, but it was about 5 minutes later that we let go of each other. I saw Bella wiping her tears and it made me laugh a little.

"Bella, please don't cry." I begged, still giggling. She smiled at me, wiping the last of the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, I am just so…happy." she said in a crackly voice.

"Bella, you sure have changed a lot. Are you doing ok?" I asked her in a concerned voice. What was wrong with her? Something was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all." she said, but I knew she was lying. So I just played along with her.

"Well ok, um Bella, can you come with me? I have something to show you." I lied.

"Alice, no, I can't face him." she said pulling away. I frowned. I started pulling on her.

"Come on, Bella, you have to face him sometime." I said, still pulling her.

"Alice, I can't!!" she yelled this time.

"Why not !?" I yelled back.

"Because," she sat down on a bench. "I can't ever face him again, I promised myself that. Alice a year after you left, I did something I'm not proud of." she told me, with tears running down her face.

"Bella, what is it? You know you can always tell me anything." I said sitting down next to her.

"Alice, just promise me you won't get mad at what I am about to tell you." she said, still crying.

"I promise, Bella." I did promise. I was going to try not to get mad, whatever it was.

She took a deep breath and looked me straight into the eyes.

"Alice, I'm a vampire." My eyes went big and I just sat there in shock.

"Alice, are you ok?" I heard Bella ask me.

"Did you just say you are a vampire?" I asked. I was still in shock.

"Yes." She answered.

"Bella, how could you do that!" I yelled, jumping up from the bench.

"Alice, you promised you would get mad." She reminded me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But how could you do that. After you promised, Edward, you wouldn't do anything stupid. Now look your a vampire." I said in one breath.

"Alice, I couldn't live without Edward. I wasn't thinking straight." she tried to explain. "So one day, I went in the forest and I ran into Victoria. I didn't care what she did to me. So I just went a head and laid on the ground and told her she could have me. When she started to bit me, out of nowhere, Jacob and the pack saved me. They killed her and Jacob heard me starting to scream. He saw that I was bitten and he couldn't get the venom out of me. For my excuse, he told Charlie that I wanted to spend sometime with him for a week. So he took me back to his place and kept me there will I was fully changed. Sam didn't like it nor did Billy, but Sam told Jake that once I was fully changed, to get me out of La Push. So once I woke up and figured out everything that had happened to me, Jake took me home. So that night I had to control myself from trying not to attack Charlie. Once he went to sleep, I snuck out and went hunting. For the past 5 months, that was all I was doing. Then one day, I went to a CD store and I was looking at some song. For some reason I started singing to myself, then before you know it, I was a singer and a song writer. When we were on the bus, it was kind of hard going hunting, so every time we pulled over for the night, I sneak out of the bus and hunt for food and sneak back in. What is weird is that I can sleep and eat human food still." She stopped and looked up at me.

"So…you let Victoria have you, but then you changed." I finally spoke.

"Yes." she nodded.

"And you stayed in La Push till you were fully changed?" I asked, it was obvious though.

"That's correct."

"What are we going to do with you, Bella?" I rubbed my forehead. I sat back on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I really am sorry. I was depressed, I wasn't thinking straight." she said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know, it's ok Bella. I'm fine with you being a vampire, it's Edward I am worried about." I admitted.

"I know, I'm afraid too." She said with more tears starting to run down her face. I wiped them away.

"Well we have to tell him or he will force it out of us." I giggled.

"I know, but what will he do when I tell him?" she asked me with worry in her voice.

"I don't know, Bella, I just don't know." was all I could really say.

As we sat there, thinking, I hear someone approaching. I look up to see that it was Edward.

"Hey Edward." I said and Bella's head shot up.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if I could talk to Bella for a little while, if you don't mind." he said.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." I said getting up from the bench. "I will go see what the others are doing." I said and walked back to the building.

BPOV

Edward sat down beside me and I was really nervous. I had no clue what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

"Hi Bella, long time no see." He smiled.

"Hey Edward, yea its been a while. So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" He asked me.

"I'm ok, just been working on songs, like the usual."

"So can you please tell me why you are a vampire?" He asked sounding serious now. I could see he was somewhat mad.

"Well I didn't tell Alice this, but I am actually half a vampire" I said.

"Your half a vampire? How could that be possible? The venom is supposed to go through your whole body." He sounded surprised.

"That is what I have been trying to figure out. I could never get it." I admitted.

"That is very strange though. So you couldn't stay out of danger when we left, could you? I told you right before I left, Bella, not to do anything stupid while we're gone. Now look here, your half a vampire. Also you stayed in La Push, do you know you could have broken the treaty?" He sounded even more mad now.

"Edward, when you left, you broke my heart into pieces. I couldn't live with myself when you left. When I walked into that forest, I wasn't even thinking straight. Once I saw Victoria, I didn't even feel scared of her. I just stood there and I just laid on the ground and let her have me. Then there comes the pack, killing Victoria. Then I felt the venom go through my body, all I could do was scream in pain. So Jake kept me at his place, because he didn't want Charlie to see me like that. So it only took 3 days for the pain to stop, that was when I knew something wasn't right. I looked into a mirror and saw that I did change a little in the face but only a little more in the body. So I knew if I went home, Charlie would not notice I changed that much, so I went on with my normal life and so that night, once Charlie went to bed, I snuck out and went to hunt. To my surprise, did pretty good, if I say so myself." I stopped to take a quick breath and continued. "So I came home about an hour later. I slept the rest of the night. I got up that morning and I ate a pop-tart. I don't know why, but it tasted the same. Then at school, when I was eating lunch, after about a few bites of my food, it tasted nasty. That happened everyday since then and I became the singer I am now." I stopped and looked over at Edward. He just sat there for a moment, I guess thinking about what to say now.

"That is . . . um . . . wow." He laughed.

"Yeah! Now I want you to tell me about how you been since the last time we saw each other." I commanded.

"Well Bella, it killed me to leave you like that. You don't know how hard it was trying not to go to Volturi. I just wanted to kill myself, because I knew I had caused you so much pain. Then one day we were in a music store and I haven't played the piano since that day I left you. So Alice pulled me over to the piano and told me to play a song. So once I did, words started popping in my head. Then I began to sing and then this guy came up to me, asking if I like to become a singer. So I took the offer and before I knew it, I was writing and singing my own songs. The thing is all my songs have been about you and me, Bella. That was the only way I could keep myself together. That song I sang tonight was just for you to show you how I felt when we first met. Bella, I made a big mistake leaving you, I wish I could take it all back, but I know I could never do that. Bella, right now all I can say is that I'm sorry, I'm sorry for breaking my promise I made back in Phoenix. I promise I will never do that ever again." He explained everything. I was shocked but at the same time happy and I felt whole again

"Edward, stop with the apologizing, ok? I don't want you to make a promise, because you might have to break it sometime later on." I said to him.

"Bella, tell me now. I need to know why. Is it because I am to late? Because I've hurt you too much? Because you _have_ moved on, as I meant for you to? That would be…quite fair. I won't contest your decision. So don't try to spare my feelings, please-just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?" He said to me, sadness filling his eyes.

"What kind of an idiotic question is that?" I asked him.

"Just answer it. Please." Was all he said. I took a deep breath.

I stared at him darkly for a moment. "The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"That is all I needed to hear."

Then to my surprise, the thing I could never forget was his lips. His mouth was on mine and I couldn't fight him. Not because he was so many thousand times stronger than I am, but because my will crumbled into dust the second our lips met. So I kissed him back and my fingers moved greedily to his face. I could feel his marble body against every line of mine, and I was so glad he hadn't listened to me, there was no pain in the world that would have justified missing this. His hands memorized my face, the same way mine were tracing his, and, in brief seconds when his lips were free, he whisper my name. I was really dizzy, so that could still happen if I kissed him. As I was waiting for my gasping to slow down, he spoke again.

"By the way, I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." He said looking me straight into the eyes.

"Just please don't make any promises. I'm not saying I don't believe you. It is just in case you have to leave again." I looked at him.

"Ok, but I will never leave you."

"So I guess this means we are back together again, right?" I asked. I couldn't help the smile that was playing on my lips.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiling also.

"Great, but I wonder how I am going to break the news to Charlie." I laughed.

"Well we can deal with that later. Lets go tell the news to everyone else, I know they will be happy." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bus. His bus was pretty big, it had a picture of him and the others on it. He pulled me up to the door.

"Wait here." He opened the door and walked in. About 3 minutes late, he came back out and pulled me into the bus. Once I walk onto the bus, everybody started greeting me with hugs and kisses. The first person to hug me was Emmett. He gave me his famous bear bug he used to give me. It felt good to hug him again. Then Alice hugged me and kissed my cheek. Then it was Jasper who hugged me next, this was the first time I actually got to hug him. Then Esme hugged me tight, how much I missed her, she was like a mother to me. To my surprise, Rosalie was even happy to see me. She hugged me, then looked at me.

"I know you are confused, but let me explain. Bella, I want to say I'm sorry I acted like that every time you came around. I should have never acted like that, I was just a little mad cause how Edward told you our secret. Will you please accept my apology?" Rosalie said in a serious voice.

I smiled and nodded my head up and down. "Yes Rosalie, I forgive you."

"Thank you, Bella." she pulled me into another hug. The last person to hug me was Carlisle.

"Bella." He nodded.

"Carlisle." I nodded.

I saw a smile form on his face and before I knew it, he had pulled me into a hug. It felt weird, because this was also my first time hugging him. Once he let me go, Edward put his arms around my waist.

"It's great to see all of you again. I have missed you all so much." I said looking at each face.

"We have missed you as well." Carlisle said first.

"Yeah, it has been boring without you, Bella. Nothing happened when we were on the road. You always gave us something to do." Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Well now that Bella is a part of the family, we will never get bored ever again." Jasper said to Emmett with a smile.

I couldn't hold the smile from showing, when Jasper said I was part of the family. That brought joy to me.

"Well come everyone, let's go get our stuff off the stage and give these two some time alone." Carlisle commended and everyone else followed him, leaving us alone. Edward led me to his back room. There were 4 rooms on the bus. I don't know why they needed rooms, they never sleep. Once we got to his room, he closed the door. His room looked so much like his old room in Fork. I see in the far left corner that there was a electric piano. He had a black couch just like in his real room. He didn't have a bed, so I guess he just lies on his couch. I saw on the far right corner, he had his CD's and they were sorted out, like usual. Edward walked over and pulled me to sit with him on the couch. I sat on his lap and I laid my head on his chest. I couldn't believe this was really happening.

"So you're happy I am a vampire, well half a vampire?" I spoke up to break the silence.

"Of course I'm happy, Bella. You are part of my family now and I couldn't wish for more." He smiled my favorite crooked smile that always dazzled me.

"So." I said getting off his lap and walking over to the piano. "What songs have you written?" I asked looking at some of his songs.

"Well I have written lots." He said walking over and sitting next to me.

"Can you sing this one for me?" I asked pointing at it for him to see.

"Sure, but wouldn't you like to hear it with the beats?"

"Sure, but how?"

"Well I have our CD's of course." He walked over to his CD case and walked back over with three CD's in his hands.

"Wow ya already made 3 CD's. Wow, I only made 2 CD's so far." I laughed.

"Yeah, so you wanted to listen to this one?" He pointed.

"Yeah that one."

He stuck his CD in the CD player and pushed to number 5. Then the music started to play.

(Here by me by 3 doors down)

I hope you're doing fine out there without me

'Cause I'm not doing so good without you

The things I thought you'd never know about me

Were the things I guess you always understood

So how could I have been so blind for all these years?

Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,

And living without you…

And everything I have in this world

And all that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me.

Just as long as I have you,

Right here by me.

I can't take another day without you

'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own

I've been waiting so long, just to hold you

And to be back in your arms where I belong

Sorry I can't always find the words to say

But everything I've ever known gets swept away

Inside of your love…

And everything I have in this world

And all that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me.

Just as long as I have you,

Right here by me.

As the days grow long I see

That time is standing still for me

When you're not here

Sorry I can't always find the words to say

Everything I've ever known gets swept away

Inside of your love

And everything I have in this world

And all that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me.

Just as long as I have you,

Right here by me.

And everything I have in this world

And all that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me.

Just as long as I have you,

Right here by me.

I couldn't hold the tears, they started falling down my face. Edward wiped the tears of my face and kissed my forehead. We sat there, letting the music continue. We sat on the couch for about 2 hours, listening to his music. Once his CD was finished playing the rest of the songs, I needed to ask him a question.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He asked looking down at me.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you play my lullaby for me." I put my hands together. "Please, please, please." I begged

"Ok, ok calm down Bella." he laughed and pulled me over to the piano to sit with him. He put his fingers on the keys and started playing. I smiled. I loved to watch him play the piano. I sat there with him, thinking about how he made this lullaby for me. While I was listening to the lullaby, words started popping in my head. So I decided to sing the words.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Edward finished the lullaby. I looked up at Edward and he had a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, with a smile growing on my face too.

"You just added words to the lullaby, that was cool. How did you do that so fast?"

"I don't know, they just came to me. So I just started singing." I explained.

"Well let me play the lullaby again and maybe you'll come up with more words."

"Ok"

He started playing the lullaby again and I couldn't really think of anymore words. Then after he finished, he grabbed a piece of paper and started writing down the words with the notes. We stayed up the whole night, thinking of more words for the lullaby. Around 4:30 in the morning, I almost hit the floor I was so tired. So Edward grabbed me and laid me on the couch.

"Sweet dreams, my love." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek, then I went to sleep.

I woke up to find myself still in Edward's room. I sat up and looked at my watch. I was 11:15 in the morning. I got up and opened the door, then I saw all the Cullens. Jasper and Emmett were playing chess. Rosalie was right beside Emmett, kissing on his neck, I guess trying to distract him from the game. So I could tell Jasper was winning the game. Alice was watching TV with Carlisle and Esme. I didn't see Edward anywhere.

"Morning dear." I heard Emse's voice.

"Morning Esme and everybody."

"Hey Bella, come sit by me." Alice said.

So I walked over and sat by Alice. She had a grin on her face and I have seen that grin so many times. Oh no! I recognized that grin and it was the _lets go shopping grin._

"Alice, don't you even think about it."

"Aww, come on, Bella, we haven't gone shopping in three years. Please, if you really love me, you go shopping with me later on."

I folded my arms on my chest. "That is so unfair."

"Please?" She started bouncing in place. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"Bella, will you please answer her? I'm trying to concentrate." Jasper grumbled.

"Ok Alice, I will go with you tomorrow." I gave in.

"Yay!" She squealed.

"So where is Edward?" I asked Esme.

"Oh, he went to go do something, he left like an hour ago. He said to tell you to wait here till he gets back." She said looking up from the TV.

"Oh ok. Thanks."

So, I sat there watching TV and I looked over at the guys game. Jasper was winning, because of what Rosalie was doing to Emmett. I knew he was going to give up sometime. I turned back to the TV. About 10 minutes later, I heard Jasper say, "Checkmate."

"Rematch!" Emmett said.

Then Rosalie whispered something in his ear.

"On second thought, we can have the rematch later on. I have some business to take care of first." Then I saw him grab Rosalie and run to a room.

"Have fun you two!" Alice called out before they hit the room.

"Don't worry, we will." Emmett said with a big smile on his face and closed the door. I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Bella you want to play me?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm not good at chess, but I'm kind of good a checkers"

"Well let's play checkers then."

"Ok." I got up and sat in the chair, in front of Jasper. He set up the board game and we started to play. Playing Jasper was kind of fun, with Alice on my side. It took us only 5 minutes to play each other. I don't know how, but he won the game and was especially happy. Then he played Alice and it took them 3 minutes. She on the game and Jasper was mad, but when she started kissing him on the lips, we wasn't so mad anymore. So I decided to go back to Edward's room. I walked to his room and closed the door. I walked over to the couch and sat there for a few minutes. Then I decided to play a little song on his piano, so I walked over and sat down. I put my fingers on the keys and started to play.

(All you wanted by Michelle Branch)

I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

I let my hands drop from the keys. I sat there for a moment and then I heard clapping, that made me jump.

"That was great, Bella." Edward was sitting on the couch, clapping.

I smiled. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh right when you got to the chorus. Did you also write that song?" He walked over and sat beside me.

"Yeah, I wrote it about a year ago." I then saw him holding papers in his hand. "What is that?" I pointed to the papers. He looked at them and handed them to me. "Well when you went to sleep this morning, I kept on writing more to your song. So I went to put it on music paper, so when you woke up, I could play it for you and you could sing it. So would you like to try it?" He asked putting the papers on the piano.

"Yeah, I loved too. Oh I see you also came up with a title. _My Immortal_, hmm impressive." I joked. He laughed and started playing my lullaby.

(My Immortal by Evanescence)

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Edward finished the last piece of the notes and then dropped his hands.

"Well what do you think?"

"I love it! I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you." I kissed him on the lips.

"Your very welcome." He kissed me back.

"Hey you think we could try to figure out words for Esme's?" I said.

"Maybe, but lets see how this song turns out when you perform it this Saturday."

"You mean I am going to perform this song on stage this Saturday?" I was a little surprised.

"Yeah, I already talked to Charlie about it and he approves of it."

"But I don't know how to play my lullaby. How will I play this on stage?" I was confused.

"Bella don't worry, your not, I am." He kissed my nose.

"You're going to be on stage with me? Really?" I said with happiness in my voice.

"Yeah, they told me we are going to be touring together from now on."

"That's great!" I jumped to hug him. I was so happy that Edward was going to be touring with me. Edward and I are together again, he's happy I'm half a vampire and now he's going to be with me on tour. How great can this day get? I couldn't be happier. My dreams were finally coming true.

* * *

Ok, i hope you liked this chapter. I loved this chapter. I'm happy that things between Edward and Bella are good.

**Now here is the importent/SAD news. Tish15 is going on a writer strike/block. i'm very sad, because i myself love this story. So this is where all you reader come in. Please if you like this story review and tell Tish that you want her to continue her story. Please. So review! **

**Please review!**

**-taylorcullenforever/ tish15**


	6. He Promised! What if that is a lie?

Ok here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Plz review at the end.

-tish15/ taylorcullenforever (Beta)

* * *

BPOV

I went back to my bus to take a shower. Once I walked in, I saw that no one was in the bus. So I went to my room to grab my things and went to take a shower. Once I got dressed and everything, I walked out of the bathroom and saw my dad, Charlie, and Joe playing cards.

"Hey Bells, how was your night?" Charlie asked looking up after he put a card down.

"It was great. Um, me and Edward wrote a new song last night." I said pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, he told me about that. Did he tell you that Carlisle and I have decided to have you both perform together at your concert Saturday?"

"Yeah, he did. Since when have you ever agreed with Carlisle?" I asked taking a drink of my orange juice.

"Well, I thought since you and Edward are back together, that it would be great for you to sing together for a while."

I started to think for a moment. I never told Charlie that we got back together last night.

"How do you know we are back together?" I was surprised he knew.

"Oh Edward told me about it earlier. I'm surprised you forgave him for what he did to you 3 years ago. I mean, what if he does it again.?" he stood up and faced me.

"Dad, please can we not start that again?" I groaned.

"Bella, look I'm just saying, how do you know he won't just get up and leave you again?" I could tell he was getting a little mad thinking about it.

"Because he promised me! He promised he wasn't going anywhere without me! He promised!" I shouted every word. I knew yelling at Charlie had been a wrong decision.

"Oh he promised, how do you know that's not just one of his lies?" he was mad now.

"Because I know Edward. He's not like that anymore! He loves me and I love him! He promised me that he would never do that to me every again. So why don't you just stay out of my business and let me handle my own life for now on!"

I ran out of the bus, in tears. I kept on running until I couldn't run anymore. So I walked for a while and then decided to go sit in the park for a little bit, think things straight. I sat on a bench and put my face in my hands. I started to cry again. I never said anything like that to Charlie. I knew that I had hurt him with those words. I wish I could take them back, but it was the truth. Then I felt him pull me into his arms. He didn't say anything, he just let me sob. He sat there on the bench and let me ruin his shirt, staining it with my saltwater. Then Edward spoke up.

"Would you like to go back to my bus?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head up and down. Then he threw me on his back and ran in vampire speed. It didn't take him that long, but he took me into the bus and walked me straight to his room. He walked us to the couch and pulled me onto his lap. I laid there in his arms, crying. Then, that was when I felt the darkness taking over me. I felt Edward get up and lay me down on the pillow. He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room.

EPOV

I decided to let Bella rest for a while. So I laid her down and kissed her on the cheek. I walked out of the room to see confused expression on my families faces.

"What's up with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, she seems up set about something." Jasper said. Of course, he had felt her mood.

"She got into an argument with Charlie and she said some words she wished she never said. I found her crying at the park." I looked at them, explaining the situation.

"I knew this was going to happen. I should have told her, but I forgot." Alice said. "Its all my fault, I should have told her, maybe she wouldn't feel this way."

"Alice, its not you fault. Bella just had to tell Charlie how she really felt." Esme walked over to sit by her.

"It feels like its my fault." she laid her head on Esme's shoulder.

"Well, hey you still have to take Bella shopping later, so be happy. You don't want Bella to see you sad now." Jasper said to Alice.

"Ok. As long as Bella is happy again."

Bella didn't wake up till the next day, which was around 8:45 in the morning. She wanted to take a shower, so she could just sit and think for a while. Alice ran over to Bella's bus, grabbing her things to take a shower. She came back and Bella jumped in the shower. While Bella was busy, I decided to ask Alice a question.

"So how did you get her things?" I asked looking up from the TV.

"Oh, I just asked Charlie if I could get a few things for Bella and he let me through."

"Wow, just like that." I was surprised.

"Yeah, I was shocked too." she smiled.

Bella came out of the shower after about 10 minutes and got dressed. She then came over and sat on my lap.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" I asked her.

"A little, I am still a little mad at Charlie, but I think I'm fine for now."

"Good." I kissed her on the forehead.

"So, Bella, you ready to go shopping?" Alice jumped up to her feet.

"I guess, Alice, since that was the deal." Bella said getting up to her feet.

"Great let's go. Oh and Edward." Alice turned back to me.

"Yes?"

"Just to let you know, you are really going to love what I get Bella." she smiled and walked off the bus.

BPOV

Alice got us a cab and drove us to the mall. She paid the man and pulled me into the mall. I had to be ready to try on lots of clothes. She pulled me into a place and started grabbing me some clothes. She grabbed jeans, shirts, skirts, and tank tops. I don't know how many things she got me to try on, but all I knew was I was tired and wanted to leave. We went to pay up front and it costed her 150 dollars. After paying Alice pulled me into another place and made me to try on more clothes. She even tried on some clothes that she thought Jasper would like. Then she paid for that, the cost being 94 dollars. When I thought we were finished, she pulled me into another place. I finally got to see the name of the store and when I did, I pulled away.

"Bella, come on, this is our last stop." she turned to me.

"Alice, really, Victoria's Secret?" I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Bella, come on, just a little bite of lingerie." she pulled me into Victoria's Secret. She grabbed a lot of lingerie for me and her. And of course, she got me to try on some. There was one she knew that Edward would not resist. I was kind of nervous knowing she was going to buy that. I would not be able to get him off of me. She went up and paid for the lingerie. Alice got us another cab and he took us back to the bus. After 10 minutes we were back at the bus and Alice paid the man in the cab. She had so many bags in her hands, it was crazy. I couldn't believe she did this. We walked in and I saw that Edward was playing chess with Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were reading a book, and of course Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the couch.

"Will you two please go have fun in your own room. It's really disgusting to watch you make out." Alice complained.

"Ok." they both said and then ran to their room. I laughed and walked over to sit by Edward. As I sat beside him, I could tell he was beating Jasper. So I just sat there and watched. After about 5 minutes, Edward said "Check mate."

"Ahh, good game brother." Jasper said.

"Good game." Edward agreed.

"Hey Jasper, why don't you come to the room with me. I have something to show you and I know you will really love it." Alice said, walking very sexy like, to their room. Jasper smiled and turned back to us. He got up and started walking backwards slowly.

"Um, I will see you later, I have to….uh…ya." he turned and walked into the room, closing the door fast.

I laughed and looked back at Edward.

"So how was shopping with Alice?" he asked me.

"Exhausting, she had me trying on lots of clothes. She even got me lingerie."

"Oh may I see." he smiled.

"Maybe, but you will have to see in the bedroom." I smiled.

So we walked to his room, but when i got to the room something stopped me. There was a bed in the room. The couch was now in the corner and the bed was where it use to be.

"What in the hell is this?" I asked laying the bags down on the bed.

"Oh, I thought since you might be staying here, you would need a bed to sleep on, instead of the couch." he said laying down on the bed. "So may I now see your clothes and lingerie?"

"Sure go ahead." I said taking off my jacket and shoes. I heard noise coming from both rooms and I couldn't hold the laughter.

"I think they are having fun." I said with laughter in my voice.

"Sounds like it." Edward smiled.

He quickly looked at the clothes Alice had gotten me. Then he was looking at the lingerie. He came across the one Alice told me Edward would totally love.

"Alice said you would love that one." I said, laughing as he eyed the lingerie.

"Oh, I think she was right. It's sexy and it's my favorite color." he grinned.

"Yeah, blue's your favorite."

"So when are you going to wear these?" he caught me off guard with that question.

"What?" I studdered.

"I said, when are you going to wear these?" He said, looking over at me.

"Uh, I don't really know, sometime later on. Why?"

"Oh just wondering." he had a big grin on his face.

"Ok." I laughed, then I jumped. There was a big bang on the wall and it came from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Wow, they are having lots of fun." I laughed again.

"Yeah, they can be like that." he got up and hit his fist on the wall and yelled. "Hey! Keep it down in there."

"Sorry!" I heard Emmett shout back.

Edward walked back over to me and pulled me to lay with him on the bed.

"I think the bed is nice." he said.

"Yes, it is nice." I agreed.

"So can you think of any songs you are going to perform Saturday?"

"Yes and I was thinking, maybe we can do that song again. The one we sang at the awards." I suggested.

"Yes we should." he agreed to that.

"Are you going to perform your new song?" I asked.

"Yes, are you going to do the same?"

"Yep, I think the people loved it." I smiled.

"I know I did."

"Why thank you, I loved yours also.''

"Oh hey I wanted to talk to you about something," he changed the subject. "I was wondering if you like to go hunting with us tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, I haven't hunted in like two weeks. I need some fresh animal blood in me." I said with a grin on my face.

"What animal do you hunt?" he asked. I knew he was curious from the tone of his voice.

"Well I love deer, it's my favorite." I admitted.

"Really? Have you ever tried lion?"

"No, why?" I asked, in a curious voice.

"Well how would you like to try it. You might like it better than deer." he said.

"I doubted that, but ok I will give it a try."

We laid there on the bed for the whole night. We didn't stop talking till around 5:20 in morning. I couldn't fight it any longer, so I closed my eyes. Edward sang my lullaby to me till I went to sleep in his cold arms.

The next night

Hunting with the Cullens was fun. I got to see Emmett wrestle a bear. It was really funny watching him fighting a bear, I couldn't help but laugh. Then Edward pulled me away from the family and made me watch him fight a lion, well he didn't make me watch. It was really cool watching him fight a big lion. He took that lion and cracked its neck. He told me to come over. I walked over and bit into the lion. Wow, Edward was right, the lion was better than the deer. So we feasted on the lion until it was dry. I got up and I had blood on my lips. I was about to wipes my mouth, till Edward started kissing me on the lips. I loved it when we kissed and this one was one of my favorites. We kissed till I started getting dizzy and could no longer stand on my feet. We pulled away and I notice Edward was also breathing a little hard like me.

"I love you, Bella." he sounded breathless.

"I love you too, Edward." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

We walked back to meet up with the others. I was still a little dizzy, so Edward had to help me walk. We saw the others waiting for us.

"So what did you think about the lion?" Alice asked as we made our way over to them.

"Delicious." I said, with a smile.

"I knew you would." she said in a happy voice.

"Of course, you had a vision."

"Yep."

"Well we better get back to the buses. It's getting close to sunlight and we need to get back before Charlie and Joe wake up." Carlisle said starting to turn, walking away.

We all took off back to the buses and I was getting sleepy. So once we got to the bus, I went straight to the back room. I laid there with Edward and I had remembered a question I have been dieing to ask him.

"Edward? I spoke.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I have been wanting to ask you a question." I sat up so I could see his face.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, also sitting up on the bed.

"I know we only been together for a while, but I was wanting to ask you this question," I looked down. "When are we going to have our first time?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't even look up. I was to scared to look up at his face. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Bella, I . . . I . . . don't really know what to tell you." he stammered, his voice making it seem like it was hard for him to speak.

"Well I just want to know if you ready?" I said finally looking up.

"Bella, we can try, but I won't do it with you, unless I know your ready. I don't want to rush you. I'm ready when ever you are, just tell me and I promise we can try."

"I don't know about now, but that's all I wanted to know. Thank you for telling me that, Edward." I said laying back down in his arms.

"No problem."

We laid back down and I was still thinking. I was going to wait till I had him alone, with no one around. I was going to wait till it was the perfect timing. I loved him and he loved me. He was the one I wanted to make love to. I knew that we were going to be together forever and that one day, I will become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

* * *

Ok, so Tish is no longer on Writer's Block! YEAAA! So that is all good and dandy. Hope you liked this chapter.

-taylorcullenforever (Beta)/ Tish15


	7. I'm Fully Changing? What?

Okay, everyone its Taylor (taylorcullenforever) I just got this chapter a few days ago and read it! This chapter is AMAZING!! So, read and i hope you like it

Disclaimer: Tish owns nothing! (haha i was about to say "I")

Thanks for revewing everyone!!

-tish15/taylorcullenforever (Beta)

* * *

EPOV - Saturday night

The people loved it when we sang the song 'Broken' again. People were shocked that I was with Bella again on stage. So, we sang our songs and for my last song I decided to sing a song I had wrote when she went shopping with Alice a few days ago.

"So for my last song of the night, I would like to dedicate it to the love of my life. I hope you like it, I wrote it a few days ago." I grabbed my guitar and started to play.

(Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade)

Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and it's true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

slow down girl your not going anywhere  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

I kept my head down and I heard the crowd cheer. All I could do was smile to myself. I walked off the stage. Then, I came face to face with Bella. I could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, I loved it." she said, hugging me.

"Your welcome." I said, hugging her back.

We let go of each other and she went to perform her last song.

BPOV

"So the last song I am about to do, I wrote it about a few days ago. So, I thought now I should perform it now for you. I hope you like it!"

I waited till my band started playing.

(Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis)

Closed off from love I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen

Ooooh

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground found something true  
And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Ooooh Ooooh…

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy

Maybe maybe

But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Though they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love

After I finished my song, the crowed went wild. I could barely hear myself think.

"Thank you and goodnight!" I smiled and walked off stage.

"Great job love. I loved the song." Edward said once I was backstage.

"I am happy you liked it, but I hope Charlie got the message." I said sneaking a peek over at Charlie.

"Well, he did and he will talk to you about it later. But for now I would like to give you a thank you kiss." he grinned. His face coming closer to mine.

"Oh ,well, I would love that." I smiled. He kissed me till I got really dizzy. I didn't want to pull a way, but I had to breath. He laughed and helped me walk back to the others.

"Great concert you two." Charlie said once he saw us.

"Thanks." we both said at the same time.

"Well, you don't have another concert till next week, so more time for you." Carlisle said.

"Good, we need to catch up on stuff." Edward smiled.

"Bella, may I speak to you for a minute?" Charlie asked me. I nodded.

"Sure dad." I said pulling away from Edward.

I followed Charlie. He kept on walking till he was far from the Cullens. Then he came to a stop and turned to face me.

"What is it, dad?" I asked him.

"Look, I wanted to say that I am sorry for yelling at you last week. I was just so angry, because you had gotten back with Edward, after what he did to you. Bella, a father never wants to see his daughter with a broken heart. When I saw how much pain he had caused you, I just wanted to go hunt him down and kill him. But, I knew if I ever did that, you would hate me forever. Bella, I don't want you to grow up hating me. Will you please forgive me?" he asked.

I could see it in his eyes. That he meant every word he just said.

"Aww dad, of course I forgive you. All of those things I said to you, I didn't mean to say to you. I just wanted you to stop saying those things about how Edward was going to leave me again. Dad, he promised me he wasn't going anywhere without me. I don't want you out of my life, I just want you to let me run my own life. Charlie, I want you in my life, not only as my manager, but I want you as my father also." I said to him.

He smiled at me and then pulled me into a hug. I was happy I got to talk to Charlie again. I did love my dad, so very much. We walked to where the Cullens' where. I saw Edward had a smile on his face. I automatically knew he was listening to our conversation.

"So are things okay now?" Esme asked us.

"Yea, we're good." Charlie said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good. We better get moving if we want to get to Atlanta by next week." Carlisle said to all of us.

So we went to get our stuff off the stage and into the buses. It took us about 15 minutes to get our things loaded. I was about to get into my bus, when something grabbed me by the waist. I turn to see that it was Edward.

"Hey." I said turning to put my arms around his neck.

"Hi." he said putting his arms around my waist.

We started kissing and I felt him pull me closer. If I could, I would kiss him forever, but I had to pull away to breath. He smiled my favorite smile that I loved.

"So are you going to ride with us or in your bus?" Edward asked me, after I got my breath back.

"I want to ride with ya, but I will have to ask Charlie first." I said.

"Ok, ask him now." he turned his head to the right.

I look to see Charlie walking our way. We let go of each other, but still held hands.

"Hey, dad?" I walked over to him, with Edward beside me.

"Yea Bell?" he looked up.

"I was wondering, since we are all going to Atlanta together, if I could ride with the Cullens for a few days?" I asked

"Sure, I guess, if you really want to. Just get back into the bus before we hit Atlanta." he said to me.

"Okay, thanks." I kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

"Later Bells."

I walked away with Edward, back to the bus. I saw, once we walked into the bus, that everyone was already on the bus and ready to go.

"Hey Bella, your going to ride with us?" Alice asked. I smiled

"Hey Alice. Yes, but I have to get back on mine before we get to Atlanta." I said.

"Cool, we get to spend more time together." she sounded happy.

Edward cleared his throat. Giving Alice a look.

"Also more time with Edward." she giggled.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Carlisle asked, from the front.

"Yep." everybody said.

Carlisle started up the bus and took off towards Atlanta.

"Hey, what about my things?" I asked Edward.

"Don't worry. Alice took care of that, she went and grabbed your things earlier." Edward said, pulling me to sit with him.

"Hey I was thinking, maybe we could stop in Savannah, Georgia. We could have fun for a few days and get off the bus. I mean, we need sometime off." Alice said and explained her plans to us.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. We all need a little peace and quiet." Emmett said with a smile and looked down at Rosalie. I laughed.

"Yes we do." she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I guess we could do that, but only for a day or two." Carlisle said.

"I hear the best hotel in Savannah, is The Savannah Rose Hotel **(A/N: I made up the name)**. They say it's beautiful and it has a great view." Alice was excited now. I was getting excited too.

"We could do that, also it's close to Atlanta anyway." Esme said.

"So, what shall we do in Savannah?" Edward asked me.

I started to think for a moment. Let me see. Edward and I will have our own room. No one can bother us at all, not ever Charlie. He will be in his own room or with Joe. Maybe, this could be my one shot with Edward. He was ready, but he wasn't going to do it with me unless he knew I was ready. I was now ready. I was ready to try it. I wanted Edward to be my first. I was truly ready to make love to him. I will have to wait for the perfect time to tell him.

"What ever you want to do." I finally said.

So we all sat there, talking and laughing. They told me a bunch of stories about what happened when they were on tour. They told me about this one time in New York City, how a little girl came up to Edward to get his autograph. She had handed him a shirt she help make and it said 'I Love Edward Cullen'. He signed the shirt and right before she walked back to her mother, she gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips. She was only a 5 your old. I couldn't help, but laugh till I cried.

"So how was it?" I turned to Edward with laughter.

"It was okay. I was a little shocked though." he said.

Then Alice told me how a gay guy, got Jasper by surprise, kissed him on the cheek. Jasper washed his face for days. Then Jasper told me how a 10 year old boy slapped Alice in the ass and called her a 'sexy mama'. Rosalie told me how some old lady tried to get Emmett to sign her boob. I couldn't stop laughing. I had tears just running down my face. We never stopped talking till around 4 o'clock in the morning. But, by then I was getting tired from all that laughing and crying. So, I said goodnight and went to bed. Edward laid in bed with me till I finally went to sleep.

I woke up around noon. Edward was listening to one of his CD's. I sat up on the bed.

"Good morning." Edward said.

"Morning." My voice was hoarse; it cracked.

"Thirsty?" He asked.

I nodded.

He went out of the room and came back with a glass of water. He sat down beside me on the bed and handed me the glass.

"Thank you." I took a big, long drink and handed it back to him. He put it on the floor.

"Better?"

"Much better." I looked out the window. "Where are we?"

"We are just entering Jacksonville. We should be in Savannah in a day or two." he said.

"Oh, have you thought of what we should do in Savannah?"

"Not really. Have you?" he frowned. For what reason, I wasn't sure.

"Nope." I lied. "Well I better go take me a shower."

I got up off the bed and grabbed my things. Edward pulled me into a quick kiss before I went to take a shower. I kissed him back and went to take a shower. After about 10 minutes, I got out, got dressed, and brushed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and saw a pizza box on the table.

"What's this?" I asked Emmett, who was watching TV with the others.

"Oh,Alice went out and got it for you." He said looking up at me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because she knew you still eat human food." Edward said coming out of his room.

"Also, you haven't had any food since last week." Alice said getting up from her seat.

"I forgot about that. I don't know why, but I haven't been hungry lately." I said fixing me a plate of pizza.

"That's strange. Maybe Carlisle can tell us why." Edward said. He walked to the front of the bus.

"Hey Carlisle, can we talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked him.

"Sure. Emmett, come take the wheel!" Carlisle called to the back.

"Okay." Emmett walked up and Carlisle held on to the wheel till Emmett had it. Then before you know it, he was on the drivers seat. The tour bus didn't even swerve an inch. We all sat down by the window.

"So, what is the problem?" Carlisle asked leaning against the counter.

"As you know Bella is half vampire and half human. Well, she is still able to eat human food, but what is crazy, she hasn't eaten any food since last week." Edward explained to him. His eye brows raised.

"I see. You haven't felt hungry at all?" he asked directly to me.

"No, not since we went hunting last Tuesday." I told him, remembering the lion.

"Hmm, I am thinking it could be you might be turning into a full blooded vampire, but slowly." he said.

What he just said caught us all by surprise.

"What!" we all said that the same time.

"Well Bella has not eaten since last week, right after we went hunting. So I'm thinking when Edward started drinking a little from the lion, the venom was in the blood. So then when Bella started to drink from the lion, she must have gotten more venom inside her. So now it is spreading slowly through her body." Carlisle explained his solution.

"Is that possible?" Alice asked him. Was it?

"Well sometimes it is. I have only seen it work on humans, but with vampires, I don't know. It's new to me."

"So, ever since Tuesday, I have been turning into a full blooded vampire, slowly?" I asked in a shocked voice. Seriously!!

"That's correct." Carlisle said, nodding.

"Everyday from now on, the venom with be spreading through her body till she is fully vampire?" Rosalie still couldn't believe it either.

"Yes and it may take Bella months, shoot maybe years."

"Years?" I gasped

"I am afraid so." he nodded.

"Exactly, how many years?" I asked.

"I say up to 3 years." he answered.

"So I have 3 years to be with Charlie?"

"Yes."

"I guess that's good for now." I sat back on the couch.

"Thanks Carlisle." Alice said.

He nodded and went back to the front. I couldn't believe I was turning into a full, blooded vampire really slow. I have 3 years to see my mom and dad before I can never see them ever again. I was half a vampire and half a human. I know I wasn't going to stay like this forever. I mean, I had to be fully vampire sometime.

"So how much longer, Carlisle?" Esme asked him.

"I say about another 24 hours, why?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Because, I am getting hungry again." she said.

"Yeah, I think we need to hunt again." Jasper said, changing the channels on the TV.

"Well you will have to wait till tonight. I will call Charlie later on and tell him we must pull over for the night." Carlisle told all of us.

"That's strange." Alice frowned.

"What is?" I asked looking over at her.

"We just went hunting a few days ago and we can last at least a week and a half. Now look, we are already hungry and need to hunt. Doesn't that seem strange to you?" she asked pointing out everything.

"Yeah, that is kind of weird." Emmett admitted.

"Well, maybe we didn't get enough last time." Edward suggested.

"Might be." Alice said looking up at him.

"Hey!" Rosalie caught our attention. I saw her looking out the window.

"What is it, Rosalie?" Emmett asked her.

"We lost Charlie and Joe." she said, she looked away from the window and looked at us.

"What?" I walked over to the window and saw that we did lose them. I grabbed my cell and dialed Charlie cell phone. It rang twice and then Charlie answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad, are you and Joe okay? Where did you go?" I was worried.

"Don't worry Bella, we are fine. It seems we got a flat and we are replacing the tire right now." He explained.

"Well how far did we lose you?" I asked. Hoping not too far.

"I say about 15 minutes ago. It will probably take us an hour to get this tire fixed. So you just go ahead and we will catch up with you in the next town." he said.

"Okay, call me before you get to the town." I said.

"Okay, will do." then he hung up.

I closed the phone and looked up at everybody, who were just staring at me.

"They got a flat tire and we lost them about 15 minutes ago. He told me they will meet us in the next town." I explained.

"So how long?" Jasper sounded curious.

"An hour or two. Why?"

"Well, maybe we can stop and hunt for a while." Jasper suggested.

"Can we Carlisle?" Alice asked him.

"Well, I can't see why. But we must hunt quickly before Charlie and Joe catch up." he said and pulled over, to where looked like woods.

We all ran out of the bus and ran into the woods. Like usual, I went with Edward, Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, and Esme with Carlisle. I was going to get me 2 deer's, but Edward found us two good lions. We drank from the lions till they were dry. I cleaned my mouth and walked over to Edward. He was also cleaning the blood off his lips. He had a little on his cheek, so I decided to clean it off with my finger. I saw the blood on my fingers, and I cleaned it on my pants. We walked back to the bus and we saw the other's waiting. The last two were Alice and Jasper. Jasper ran to far in the woods and Alice couldn't find him. So, that was why they were late getting back to the bus. We all got back into the bus and went straight to the next town to wait for Charlie and Joe.

About an hour later they finally caught up and we were able to get on the road again. That night we all decided to watch a movie. They allowed me to choose the movie. I picked a movie we all might like to watch, which was 'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'. I picked that movie, because I knew the guys would like the girls and it would make us all laugh. We all couldn't stop laughing, the movie was really funny. I even saw Alice, Rosalie, and Esme have laughing so hard, they were gripping their sides. Shaking from laughter. Of course, the guys love the hot girls in the movie. Emmett and Jasper couldn't keep their eyes off the TV screen. Edward told me that the girls were okay, but that he knew only one hotter girl and that was me. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. We went on watching the movie and once the movie was over, we all decided to watch another movie. The guys, together, got to pick the next movie. They chose the move 'I Am Legend'. During the movie, I jumped a few times and cried in like 2 parts. I was happy I had Edward by my side. That movie was actually a good movie. Once the movie was over, I went to bed. I told everyone goodnight and went to the back room. Edward hummed my lullaby till I was finally asleep. That night I wish I wasn't asleep, because I had a nightmare and I didn't want to be in it.

Nightmare

I was in a dark room. I couldn't see where I was. I felt for a switch on the wall. As I moved slowly around the room, I hit something with my foot. I finally found the switch and I flicked it on. That's when I gasped. I backed up against the wall and put my hand on my mouth, trying not to scream. What I saw was my dad, my mom, and Joe on the floor, dead. There was blood everywhere. On the floor and on their clothes. Then I looked at my hands, then at my clothes. They were covered in blood.

"I killed them." I gasped. " I killed all three of them."

All I could do was just stand there in shock. Then I heard a noise coming from my right. I look over to my right and that's when I saw him, Jacob.

"Bella, how could you?" he sounded angry. " How could you kill them?"

"Jacob, please." I started to explain. But he cut me off, the next thing he say blew me away.

"I should kill you- you- you filthy bloodsucker." he yelled with anger in his voice.

"Jacob, please just listen to me. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't even know how I did it." I said with fear in my voice.

How I wish I could wake up from this nightmare, but I couldn't. As Jacob started move closer to me, I backed away slowly. Then I came to a door. I opened it and ran out of the place I was just in. As I ran, I recognize the place where I was, it was forks. I looked back to see Jacob changing into his wolf form. I picked up my speed and started yelling out Edward's name.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Edward, please, help me!"

Then I heard a noise from behind me and I turned to see Jacob fighting with Edward. I stopped and watched them fight. Then, I saw Jacob knock Edward off his feet and then tried to jump at me. Edward stopped him before he could lay a finger on me. All of a sudden I saw Edward crack Jacobs neck. I then knew that Jacob black was dead. I just stood there in shock. I mean I couldn't even move an inch. Edward was covered in blood. He turned to walk over to me. Once he took his second step, he just fell to the ground.

"Edward!" I scream out in terror, and dropped to my knees beside him.

"Edward! Edward!" I kept screaming.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he whispered something to me.

"I love you, Bella. I will always love you." He said in a whisper and then he closed his eyes.

That's when I knew he was dead. His body laid there, limp.

"Edward? No, no Edward! Please ,Edward, wake up." I shook him. "Please, Edward! Edward - I need you." I whispered and started to cry.

I laid my head on his chest and sobbed.

"I love you." I said in a whisper.

I laid there, crying, wishing that I could wake up from this horrible nightmare.

EPOV

I was in the front of the bus, talking to Carlisle about Bella becoming a full blooded vampire. The others were just watching TV like the usual. Then I heard jasper speaking to me in my mind.

"Edward, you better go check on Bella. I think she's having a nightmare. She doesn't seem right. She has fear in her." he said. His voice worried.

I nodded and ran to my room. I walked over to Bella and she had tears running down her cheeks. I sad down on the bed and she started to whisper something.

"I love you." she whispered.

At first I thought she was awake, but then she started to sob. She was sad and scared about something, So I decided to wake her up.

"Bella? Bella wake up." I shook her slowly.

She opened her eyes slowly and then finally focused on me.

"Oh Edward." she through her arms around me, she was still sobbing.

"It's okay, Bella. It was just a bad dream." I said rubbing her back.

"Edward, I was so scared. It just seemed to real." she sobbed. "You died and I was alone."

"Bella, it was just a dream." I said rocking her back and forth.

"I know, but you died and if that ever happened, I don't know what I would do." she said looking up at me, with sad eyes.

I put her face between my hands. "No one is ever going to take me away from you. I mean no one." I said looking into her eyes.

She laid her head back on my chest.

"I hope that day never comes." she said.

"Me either." I said holding her in my arms.

* * *

Okay people! Tish spent A LOT of time writing this chapter and i'm sure you guys loved it!! RIGHT?! so please review and tell Tish just how much you loved this chapter and what you thought about it!

So press the Review button (you know you want to)

Thanks everyone!!

-Tish15/ taylorcullenforever (Beta)


	8. I Gotta Find You

* * *

Okay,everyone it's Taylor (taylorcullenforever), i'm sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. I found it in my Spam box in my email, so i didn't see it till about i guess 5-6 days after ms.Tish sent it to me. But, i have it up now.

Tish, great chapter i loved it!

Hope you like the chapter!

-tish15/taylorcullenforever (Beta)

EPOV

We finally made it to Savannah on Wednesday. So, we only had two days to have fun. We had to get back on the road on Friday night. Savannah is really beautiful. It has lots of trees, which looked like they had faces. They had parks where you could go walking or running. But, there's not that very much people in Savannah. I even saw horse carriages. Maybe I could take Bella on a ride, if we have the time.

We pulled up to The Savannah Rose Hotel (A/N: I made up the name). It was one big hotel. It looked like it could have over a thousands rooms. Carlisle ran into get our rooms and we all got some clothes we could take in for the two days. Bella ran over to her bus, to explain what we were doing. We all waited out side for Carlisle. Carlisle came back out and handed me, Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie our keys.

"Okay, I got 5 rooms. One for Esme and I, one for Emmett and Rosalie, one for Jasper and Alice, one room for Charlie and Joe, and one room for Edward and Bella." Carlisle said handing us our keys.

"Carlisle, don't you think Edward and Bella should have there own rooms?" Charlie suggested. He looked over at us.

"Dad, don't start." Bella groaned. And I suppressed a chuckle.

"Bella…"

"Come here." she pulled him to the side.

They argued for a little while and then he finally gave in and agreed with the plan.

"Sorry Carlisle, I had a Charlie moment." Charlie said.

"That's okay." Carlisle said nodding.

We all walked into the hotel and went straight to our rooms. All our rooms were on the sixth floor. I opened the door to our room and wow, it looked like it could be an apartment, but with no kitchen. There was a big bed, a big screen TV, a big bathroom, a tub for two, and a side door for the balcony. Bella walked over and opened the curtains.

She gasped. "Oh my god, it's so beautiful. Look at the view of the beach."

"Yeah that is nice." I said walking over to stand beside her and put one arm over her waist.

"Look at this bed, it's huge." she ran over and jumped on it. She motioned her finger for me to come over to the bed. I walked on over.

"Why don't you join me on the bed." she sat up and put her arms around my neck.

"I'd love to." I said kissing her on the lips.

Bella started to lean back on the bed. I leaned in forward, going with her. She had locked her arms around my neck and was starting to unbutton my shirt, when a knock came from the door.

"Ugh!" we both groaned. I looked over toward the door.

"I'll get it." I jumped off the bed and walked over to the door, buttoning up my shirt. I opened the door and Alice just walks in. Just like annoying, little Alice would

"Oh my gosh, this place is great. Have you seen the view of the beach?" she said as she jumped on the bed with Bella.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Bella agreed. Looking at me.

"Um, was I interrupting something?" she asked. Eyeing Bella and I with a innocent face.

"Well, we were doing something, but that can wait till later." Bella said.

I made a face at here. She did the same thing back to me.

"So, um later on the other and I were wondering if you two would like to go swimming." Alice said to the both of us.

"How, you can't go out in the sun." Bella said, making a point and looking at Alice for a answer.

"We are going out once the sun goes down at 8:30." she explained.

"Then I am in." Bella said, smiling.

"Edward?"

"Sure, why not." I answered.

"Great, see you later. I have to go do something with Jasper. Bye bye." she disappeared out the door. I locked the door and walked over back to Bella.

"So what shall we do till then?" I asked, sitting on the bed again.

"Well, can we explore the town?" she asked looking out the window.

"If you like that, then we can." I said, smiling at her.

We left the room and walked out of the hotel. We had to be careful and make sure no one would recognize us. We walked around Savannah for a few hours. Savannah had some pretty cool places. Bella also tripped a few times, but I caught her every time. While we were walking, I saw the horse carriages.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" I asked her.

"On what?" she asked.

"On that." I pointed to the horse carriages.

"I would love to." she seemed excited.

We walked over and got on a horse carriage. We went everywhere in Savannah. Bella couldn't stop smiling the whole time we were on the ride. During the ride, I saw a flower shop and I asked the guy if he could stop for a minute. He came to a stop.

"Wait here, I will be right back." I told Bella.

"Okay." she nodded.

I ran over to the lady out side the shop, who was giving people flowers.

"May I have a red rose?" I asked, taking out my wallet.

"Yes you may. 1.50, please." she said grabbing the rose and cutting off all the thorns. She then handed the rose to me and I handed her the two dollars.

"Keep the change." I said and walked back to the carriage. I got back on and handed the rose to Bella. The carriage started to move again.

"For you my lady." I handed Bella the rose.

"Thank you, its beautiful." she sniffed the rose.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

She pulled me into a kiss. I kissed her back. We rode the horse carriage for about another hour and a half, then we finally got off. I paid the man and I decided to take Bella to get her something to eat.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" I asked her, once we were walking again.

"Sure." she said.

"Okay, what do you feel like?"

She shrugged. "How about some Italian food?"

"Great." I grinned.

We walked to Zino's and I opened the door for Bella. We walked in and the host gasped.

"Oh my god, your…your…your Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!" she squealed. "I love your music." She said, still squealing.

"Thank you. Um may we be seated." I asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes." she smiled, grabbing two menus and walking to a table.

"Can we have something more private? Somewhere, where no one will bother us, while we are eating." he insisted quietly to the host.

"Sure." she turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths- all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." I said.

"Here's your menus. Your server will be right out." she walked away, with a smile.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"For what?" I asked with a frown.

"For making this day perfect. I thought I'd never have some alone time with you." she explained.

"Well then, your welcome." I smiled.

"So, have you thought of any new songs?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Well, I have though of a few words for a song." I admitted.

"Oh. And are you going to have it done by Saturday, so you can perform it?" she asked.

"No, I need to get the others together and see how it sounds first." I said.

"Oh." was all she said.

And then our waitress showed up. She looked up at us and gasped, just like the host did. I guess the host didn't tell her about us.

"Your...your.." she stuttered.

"Yes we are." Bella said with a smile. "But if you don't mind, would you not say anything about us? We don't want to have to run from camera people and news people."

"Yes, anything for you." she promised.

"Thanks." Bella sounded relieved.

"So what can I get you to drink?"

I looked at Bella.

"I'll have a coke." she answered.

"Two cokes." I said.

"Okay." she said and walked away.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Bella asked, giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Our first date in Port Angeles." she confessed.

"Yeah, I remember that. That was the night I, well you had already figured it out, told you I was a vampire." I said.

"Also, the night we first started going out." she added.

"That too." I laughed.

The waitress came back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked setting down the drinks.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Um…I'll have the spaghetti marinara."

"And for you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Nothing for me." I said.

"Okay." and she left.

Bella seemed really thirsty. She finished her drink in seconds and then she started to shiver. I gave her my jacket.

"Thanks." she said putting it on.

This really reminded me of our first date in Port Angeles. Everything that was happening now, seemed so much like what happened in Port Angeles.

"So," Bella spoke, breaking my train of thought. "Can you tell me more about this song you writing?"

"Well it's just about my life, really. I started on it like 3 years ago, but then I stopped writing it. I don't know why, but I just stopped writing the song. I guess, why I stopped, was because I thought of a song that reminded me of you. So, I had decided to put up that song for a while and work on the song that reminded me of you." I explained. "Right after I got done writing that song, I continued on other songs, that reminded me about us."

"Is this song, the one you wrote for me, your first song?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Then the waitress appeared with Bella's food. She set the dish in front of Bella and turned to face me.

"So did you change your mind?" she asked me.

"No, thank you." I said.

"Okay. Enjoy your dinner, Miss Swan." she smiled at Bella and walked away.

Bella took a few bites of her spaghetti and then took a drink of her coke. She then looked up at me.

"So, what is this song called?"

"Which one?" I frowned.

"The one you wrote for me, your first song."

"It's called 'I gotta' find you'." I answered her question.

"Can you give me a preview about what it's about?" she asked with a smile. Taking another bite of her food.

"Well, it's mostly about how I kept hearing your voice in my head and how you are the reason I started singing." I said mostly in a whisper.

"Do you think you could play it for me?" she asked curiously.

"You mean, like play it for you with my guitar?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"If you want me to." I said and then I saw she hasn't touched anymore of her food. "Eat." I ordered.

She took some more bites of her food and then she said she was done.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm ready to leave." she qualified.

I called the waitress over.

"How are we doing?" she asked us.

"We are ready for the check." I said.

"Here you go." she pulled out a leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to me. I had a bill in my hand and I slipped it into the folder. I handed it back to her.

"Keep the change." I smiled and stood up.

"You two have a nice day." she smiled at us. We walked out of Zino's. As we walked back to the hotel, I started to think. I didn't want to end this great day with Bella like this.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk on the beach." I suggested.

"I would love to." she smiled.

We headed to the beach and once we got there, Bella took off her shoes and socks, so that she could walk on the sand. We walked around for a while, holding hands. We talked and we laughed. She told me about her first music video she did about a year ago, how it took about a month to get right. Then we talked about how she still talks to Jessica, Angela, and sometimes Mike. We then decided to watch the sun set, so I put my jacket down on the sand, so Bella could sit. We sat and talked some more. Then I though of a great idea.

"Bella, I am going to run back to the hotel and grab something. I want you to stay right here, okay." I said getting up from the ground.

"Um, okay." she said softly.

I took off, in vampire speed, to the hotel and into our room. I grabbed my guitar and ran back to the beach. It took me about a minute to do all of that. I ran back and saw Bella still sitting where I had left her. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Why did you bring your guitar?" she asked with a frown.

"Well, you did want to listen to that song, didn't you?" I grinned. She smiled.

I put my fingers on the right keys and began to play.

(I Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas)

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
Where no one never seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams are the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

I been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, you next to me  
Ohh... I need to find you YEAH!

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh

I gotta find you

During the whole song, all I could do was stare into Bella's beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you, I loved it." she smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

As I kissed her, I thought about earlier. She had locked her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer to me. Her hands tangled in my hair and so were my hands. Then she had to pull away for air.

"Hotel room?" she asked breathless.

"Hotel room." I nodded in agree-meant.

I rushed us back to the room and locked the door. We helped each other take each others clothes off and then we got on the bed. That was the night we finally made love.

* * *

Okay, so Edward and Bella made love!! YAY!! Finally! haha, i was kind of hoping for some details but i dont mind not having any! hahaha.

But, review and tell tish just how wonderful she is doing.

So go ahead and press the review button, you know you want to.

-tish15/taylorcullenforever (Beta)


	9. The Studio With Bad News

Hey, guys it's Taylor. I have worked my magic and fixed up this amazing chapter (which i completely loved).

So here is it...I hope you love this chapter as much as i did.

-Tish15/ taylorcullenforever (Beta)

Disclaimer: Tish owns no characters ...sorry tish but it is true!

* * *

BPOV

Wow, I can't believe we had finally made love. I mean it was beyond amazing. As we lay there, after making love, all we could do was smile at each other.

"Get some rest." Edward whispered to me, his breath caressing my neck. I internally shivered.

"Okay." I said. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I didn't wake up till around sometime the next morning. I opened my eyes, to see Edward lying right next to me. I looked at him, his features still taking my breath away.

"Good morning, love." he smiled, I melted, my voice catching in my throat.

"Good morning." I said back, the best I could.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." I told him and then something came to mind. "Oh my god." I sat up. My eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" he asked, completely startled.

"We were suppose to go meet the others, last night, for a swim." I told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oops." he made a face.

"You think they will understand?" I asked, feeling bad.

He shrugged. "Probably."

Then his cell phone went off, he looked at me for a mere second before turning his full attention to the call. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, still looking at me. "Oh, hey Carlisle."

Carlisle spoke for a minute.

"Oh, okay, we will meet you down stairs in the lobby."

Carlisle said something else and then hung up. Edward put his phone back on the dresser and got up from the bed.

"What he say?" I asked. The question growing the most on the tip of my tongue was whether they were at all mad about last night. But Edward's face reassured me, it was all fine, as he answered me.

"He got us a studio, so we could work on our songs." He pulled out some clothing, hanging them on his arm.

"So, are you going to work on that song?" I asked getting up from the bed, the only thing covering me was my bra and panties. Edward only in his boxers.

"Yeah, I guess I could."

"Great, I can't wait to hear it." I smiled. I grabbed my clothes, walking toward the bathroom to take a shower. Right before I closed the door, Edward stopped me. I looked at him, his eyes scorching and smothering.

"Do you need some company in the shower?" he asked with a grin on his face.

I smiled. "Sure."

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He helped me take off the two pieces of clothing I was wearing and I helped him take off his boxers, my hand caressing his skin. We got into the shower and Edward started to wash my body, lathering the soap all over me. After he was done with me, I did the same with him. His body feelings so amazing under my hands, my stomach twisted with a very familiar feeling from last night. After we got done, we got out and got dress. I brushed my hair and then walked over to put on my shoes. A knock came from the door. Edward walked over and opened it. It was Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey guys." Edward greeted them. Giving them a genuine smile.

"Sup dude. Are you and Bella ready yet?" Emmett asked.

"Not quite, we still need to get our shoes on." he told them, walking back inside and grabbing his pair of shoes as I put on mine.

"Oh, then can we come in?" Jasper asked before Emmett could.

"Yeah." Emmett and Jasper walked in, closing the door behind them. Both ending up on the bed.

"Hey, Bella." they both said.

"Hey Emmett. Hey Jasper." I said softly.

"Hey, um, Bella, Alice wanted me to tell you to go over to our room. She said she needed to talk to you." I looked up at him now, what would Alice need with me . . . except . . . I internally groaned.

"What about?" I think I already knew.

He shrugged. "I don't know, she wouldn't say."

"Okay." I said. I walked over and kissed Edward before walking out of the room. "See you down stairs." I waved. They waved back.

I headed towards Alice and Jaspers room. I had better be ready. I think I knew just exactly what Alice was going to talk to me about. I stoped in front of the door and knocked.

EPOV

I kissed Bella before she left the room. His lips so soft and inviting.

"See you down stairs." she waved. I waved back, watching her wonder off.

I sat down on the bed and put on my shoes. I looked up at Emmett and Jasper. They were looking at the whole room. I notice Bella and I didn't pick up out clothes from last night.

"Ah, shit." I groaned.

"Hey Emmett," here it comes, I suppressed another groan. "I think little brother here finally got lucky last night." Jasper said with a smile on his face.

Emmett chuckled. "I think so too, Jasper." he said and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"So, tell me, Edward," I turned to face him, my expressed pissed off. "How does it feel to finally loose your virginity?" he and Jasper tried not to laugh, but they couldn't help it.

"Okay, that's it." I turned to chase after them. Before I could get them, they ran out of the room and into Carlisle and Esme's room. Carlisle stooped me before I could even touch them.

"Okay, that's enough you guys." he said blocking me from them two. "Now what's going on?"

"Edward and Bella had sex last night" Emmett confessed, laughing again.

"Edward, is that true?" Esme asked me.

I sighed and then nodded.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that. It's just natural." Carlisle said.

"I know, but Jasper and Emmett wouldn't shut up about it." I said, extremely pissed off.

"Well we are big brothers, it's our thing." Jasper smiled, I glared at him.

"No shit." I said trying to calm down.

"Okay, look settle this later. Right now we have to go to the studio. We only have it for a few hours. So let's go get your songs down." Carlisle said after letting me go.

BPOV

After I knocked on the door, Alice pulled me in.

"Hey…." I said as she pulled me in. She pulled me over to the bed and sat me down. I was not up for this conversation but Alice was not going to let me get away without spilling.

"Now, tell me everything that happened yesterday." she commanded.

"Well I don't know how to start." I said.

"Oh, come on, Bella." she complained. I sighed.

"Well, he took me on a horse carriage ride for about an hour and a half. Then he took me to go eat at Zino's. It was crazy. It reminded me of what happened in Port Angeles. We went for a walk on the beach and watched the sunset." Alice cut me off. A huge smile ending up on her face, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, how romantic." she cooed.

"It was." I agreed. "Then, he ran back to the hotel and grabbed his guitar and played me a song. And then before I knew it, we were back in our room, making love." I finished.

"Wow, you must have had a great time."

"We did. Also, I'm sorry we missed going swimming with you, last night." I apologized for both, Edward and I.

"Oh, its okay. You don't have to apologize." she said. I smiled.

Then a knock came from the door. Alice walked over and opened the door. It was Edward and he looked a little pissed.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked through his teeth.

"Yeah." Alice answered for the both of us.

We went down the elevator and then out to our busses. I had to ride in my bus. It didn't take very long to get across town. We walked out of the bus and into the studio. I stopped Edward before we walked into the studio. I pulled him over to the side, put my arms around him, and then gave him a kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he said. I knew he was lying.

"You looked pissed." I said.

"It's just Emmett and jasper being two annoying brothers." he said.

"What did they do?" I asked with a frown.

"They are just making fun of me, because you and me finally did it last night." he said.

"Oh." I said. My stomach tossing and turning from embarrassment.

"But I'm getting over it." he smiled.

"Good." I smiled back.

We kissed and hurried up to catch up with the others.

"Okay, you are going to have to work in different rooms. So Bella, that's your recording room" He pointed to a room. "and Edward that's your recording room." Charlie explained, pointing to another room.

I kissed Edward before I went to my recording room. I opened the door to my room, walking in and getting ready to start rehearsing.

"Okay, Bella, lets work on the song 'Like You'." Charlie said through the speaker. I nodded and waited for the music to start.

(Like You by Evanescence)

Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
for breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you.

Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
Humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

"That was good Bella, but we still need to work on it a little more." he said through the speaker. I nodded.

"Okay, now lets work on 'All Around Me'."

I nodded and took a quick drink of water before the music started.

(All Around Me by Flyleaf)

My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being

Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you owe me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed

"Great job Bells. That was really good." Charlie said. I smiled.

We then continued working on more of my songs. He even got the guy, who was working the recording, to add them to my CD, which was coming out soon.

EPOV

Once we walked into the recording room. I had to go to one room and Jasper, Emmett, and Alice had to go to the other, with their guitars and drums. I walk into the room and got ready for rehearsal, as did the others.

"Okay, Edward, lets get to work." Carlisle said through the speaker.

"What song shall I work on?" I asked him, not sure which one to pick or which one he wanted me to work on.

"Whatever song you think you need to work on." Carlisle said to me.

I thought for a moment. I had lots of songs I needed to work on. So I picked one of them.

"How about 'I Walk Beside You'?" I suggested.

"Yeah, you do need to work on that one more." Carlisle agreed. He nodded for the others to start playing. They nodded and Emmett started to play first.

(I Walk Beside You by Dream Theater)

There's a story in your eyes  
I can see the hurt behind your smile  
For every sign I recognize  
Another one escapes me

Let me know what plagues your mind  
Let me be the one who knows you best  
Be the one to hold you up  
When you feel like you're sinking

Tell me once again  
What's beneath the pain you're feeling  
Don't abandon me  
Or think you can't be saved

I walk beside you  
Wherever you are  
Whatever it takes  
No matter how far

Through all that may come  
And all that may go  
I walk beside you  
I walk beside you

Summon up your ghosts for me  
Rest your tired thoughts upon my hand  
Step inside the sacred place  
When all your dreams seem broken

Resonate inside this temple  
Let me be the one who understands  
Be the one to carry you  
When you can walk no further

Tell me once again  
What's below the surface bleeding  
If you've lost your way  
I will take you in

I walk beside you  
Wherever you are  
Whatever it takes  
No matter how far

Through all that may come  
And all that may go  
I walk beside you  
I walk beside you

Oh when everything is wrong  
Oh when hopelessness surrounds you  
Oh the sun will rise again  
The tide you swim against will carry you back home  
So don't give up!!  
Don't give in!!

I walk beside you  
wherever you are  
whatever it takes  
No matter how far  
through all that may come  
and all that may go  
I walk beside you!!  
I walk beside you!!

"Very good. Now, Edward, lets try that one more time, you missed up a few times." Carlisle told me. I nodded and practiced the song some more.

After about an hour of working with that song, I finally got to work on another one.

"Okay, Edward, lets work on 'Your Guardian Angel'" he said. I nodded and waited for Jasper to start.

(Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Good job, ya four." Carlisle smiled. We smiled back at him.

We practiced on a lot of our songs. It took hours and for once, I felt tired. I kept wondering how Bella was doing on her songs.

CHPOV

Bella was doing really good on her songs. It took a long time to get them down for the concert in 2 days. As I stood there, listening to her sing, my phone went off. I walked out of the room and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Charlie." said a mans voice.

"Oh, hello Mr. Lebolt." I said. Mr. Lebolt was the manger of Bella and Edwards recording manager. He was the one who controls what towns they go to.

"What can I do for you today?" I asked, wondering why he had called me in the first place.

"I need you and Mr. Cullen to split up Bella swan and Edward Cullen." he told me, I immediately stiffened.

"What? Why?" I asked, completely baffled.

"Because they a have been on tour together for about a month now and I think its time for them to go different ways, for now." he explained.

"Their doing good together on tour, they don't need to split." I was a little angry.

"Don't argue with me Charlie. You do as I say or Bella and Edward will sing no more. Saturday they are going to do this concert together and then they split. I will allow them, in a few months, to get back together, but right now, I think they have to split. I will give you their next concert after Saturday. Good day Mr. Swan." he said and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and start to pace. How was I going to tell Bella? I walked over to Edwards recording room and walk in.

"Hello Charlie." Carlisle greeted me.

"Hello Carlisle. May I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yes." he said and turned to the others. "Take 5 you guys."

We walk out into the hall way and I turn to him.

"Okay, what is it Charlie?" Carlisle asked with a frown.

"I just got a call from Mr. Lebolt. He wants us to split up Bella and Edward for a while. He thinks they should go in different direction. He said wait for about a few months and then they can go back on tour again. If we don't split them up, then they cant sing no more." I explained to Carlisle, pacing.

"Why would we have to do that?" Carlisle frowned.

"He thinks, since it's been a month, they just split and sing on their own." I said.

"How are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well let's not tell them, till after the concert Saturday." Carlisle suggested.

"If you think that's the best time." I stopped pacing.

"Yeah, if we tell them now, they be too nervous to do the next concert." Carlisle explained to me.

"Your right." I agreed.

"Okay, I better get back in there." Carlisle headed for the door.

"Okay, see you later." I said and walked back into the room.

Bella was still working on her 6th song. I stood there and watched her. I couldn't tell her that she had to be away from Edward, it would break her heart. I didn't want to have to see her like that again. Singing was in her blood now and I couldn't take that away also. I had too much on my mind, I didn't hear Bella.

"Dad? Dad?" she kept repeating.

I looked up and smiled. "Yeah?" I asked through the speaker.

"How was that?" she asked.

I didn't know what song she was doing. "Just do it one more time, it was getting good." I said. She nodded and started to sing it again.

* * *

Okay, so how was that chapter? Review and tell Tish! haha...

So i have a message from Tish here it is:

"I want to thank my friend writeratheart412 for telling me about the song 'I walk beside you by Dream Theater. Thank you so much for telling me about that song."

Okay, people click on that review button!! You so know you want to!! hah

-Tish15/ taylorcullenforever (Beta)


	10. Author's Note

* * *

It's Taylorcullenforever with a update:

Tish15 has been talking to me and wanted me to put up a Author Note about upcoming chapters. Now, most people are starting the school year now or in a few weeks (along with me). So Chapter for Love Through Music might come a little slower and longer (chapters mights take a long time to be written) than usual.

But Tish will be trying to get chapters done in her spare time and send them to me.

Anywho...be looking for upcoming chapters!!

-Tish15/ taylorcullenforever (Beta)


	11. Betrayal

Okay, new chapter!

Hope you like it

-Tish15/ taylorcullenforever (beta)

* * *

BPOV - Six months later

I couldn't help, but cry. I missed him so much and every time I talk to him on the phone, I start to sob. I was so mad, I could just…ugh! I would never come out of my room, until it was the day of my concert. My dad, Charlie, would always try to talk me to coming out of the room, but I wouldn't move. I couldn't help but remember the night we had to pull away from each other.

__

Flashback

It was Saturday, the night of our concert. I couldn't wait to hear the song Edward told me about. He said it was about his life. We had made a new song together, so I couldn't wait to perform it. He went up and performed his last song of the night. Emmett started to play the guitar.

(Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times I've lied

(So many times I've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

Wow that was a really good song. It was a song about him. His life before he met me. That was also the first time I heard Emmett and Jasper in the back ground. Edward walked off the stage and walked over to me.

"See I told you it was about me." he smiled.

"Yes it was." I agreed.

"Well get on that stage and let me hear your song." he said.

"Okay, will do." I said and walked up to the stage.

(Naked by Avril Lavigne)

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby

People were singing, with me, through the whole song. I walked off the stage and walked over to Edward. We walked over to Carlisle and Charlie.

"Good job you guys." Charlie said to us.

"Yeah, that was really good." Carlisle agreed.

I could tell something was up, because Charlie wasn't being Charlie.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he shook his head. I knew he was lying.

"Your lying, I can tell." I said, trying to get him to confessed.

"I think ya need to sit down." Carlisle said to us.

Me and Edward sat down and looked up at them.

"I got a call from Mr. Lebolt Thursday and he told me some bad news." Charlie spoke in a whisper.

"What did he say?" Edward asked Charlie.

"He thinks ya should go on separate tours for a few months. He said this was yas last concert together. He said in a few months ya can go back on tour but he just wants ya to split." Charlie explained.

"What!" we both said at the same time.

"It's just for a few months." Carlisle said.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I felt like I was going to faint. Edward put his hand around my waist, so I wouldn't fall out of my seat.

"I'm sorry, but if ya don't do what he says, he said ya will not sing no more." Charlie said.

I couldn't speak, I just had tears coming down my face.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Carlisle said.

Everyone went and started to grab their things off the stage. We sat there for a moment.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked me.

"No, I'm not okay." I hissed.

"What do you think we should do?" Edward asked with a frown.

"I don't know." I said looking up at him.

"Bella, we cant give up singing. Its our life. Its in our blood." he said to me.

"I don't want to give it up, but I don't want to loose you. Not again." I said with tears forming again in my eyes.

"Bella, I don't want to loose you either, but if you don't want to stop singing, then we have to split." he said.

"Edward," I turned to face him. "I cant be without you. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Bella, we have too. If you want to continue singing, we have too." he said repeated.

"You promised me," I remembered that night we got back together. "That no one would ever take you away from me, now look."

"I know, but this is something serious." he said.

I stared at him. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he didn't want to do this either. Singing was in our blood. I put my arms about him and started to cry again. He put his arms around me and we stood there, holding each other. He then pulled away. I looked up at him and he cleaned my tears.

"Bella, we have to do it." he said once more in a whisper.

I looked down. "I know." I whispered.

We walked over to the bus and I saw Carlisle and Charlie, talking.

"Well?" Charlie asked once he saw us.

"We'll do it, we'll split up." Edward said. I gasped a little.

"I'll go call Mr. Lebolt." Charlie said, pulling out his phone and walking away.

"Well, we better get going." Carlisle said to Edward. Then he turned to me. "I'll miss you, Bella." he said and pulled me into a hug. I nodded and hugged him back. He turned and walked to their buss.

Edward turned to me.

"I guess, I will call you later on the phone."

I nodded.

I still had my head down and he put my face between his hands and made me look up at him. He looked into my eyes and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back. I knew this might be our last kiss. We kissed till I got really dizzy. I was already dizzy, but I didn't car. We kissed till I almost fell. He caught me. I heard him chuckle. I giggled. I was breathless, but I didn't care. I pulled him back into a kiss. He didn't fight me. He kissed me back. I don't know how long we kiss, but when he pulled away, my heart was beating really fast and my knees were about to give out. I was breathing hard.

Charlie walked back over to us.

"He said to tell you father that ya need to be in Austin Texas by Wednesday, because that's the day of your concert." he spoke directly to Edward.

Edward nodded.

Charlie nodded. "Well we better get going bells." he said to me and then looked at Edward again. "I hope to see you again, Edward."

"Same here, Charlie." Edward smiled.

Charlie nodded and walked over to our bus. I stood there, with my head down again, crying. He pulled me into the cradle of his arms as the sobs broke free again. He held me in his arms for along time. I didn't want to let him go. We were finally together, we were finally happy again. He was brave enough to live with out me. But I could never be that self-sacrificing...... I have to be with him. It was the only way I could live. He pulled away and looked at me once more.

"I have to go. Charlie is waiting for you." he said. " I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, my voice low and husky.

He pulled me into once more kiss. There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed mine, but I didn't care. I pulled away from him.

"Goodbye, Bella" he said walking backwards towards the bus.

"Goodbye, Edward." I could barley say the words. I watched him get into his bus. He watched me out of his window. I started to feel dizzy. I could feel my knees getting week. I then felt the darkness taking over me. Before I knew it, I had hit the ground.

"Bella!" I heard him scream. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

I couldn't answer him, everything had already went black.

I woke up the next day, in my room, on the bus. I looked around and remembered that Edward wasn't here with me anymore. I just turned and grabbed my pillow and started to cry again.

__

End of flashback

"Bella, 5 minutes." I heard Charlie yell through the door.

"Okay." I shouted back. I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. I saw that my eyes were red from crying. I washed my face and fixed my hair. I walked out of the bus and over to the building. Once I walked in, I saw charily.

"About time." he mumbled, once he saw me.

"Sorry." I said. I hurried onto the stage. People went crazy. I smiled and turn to look at my band. I whispered to my bass guitarist and told him what song I wanted them to play. He nodded and told the others. I took a deep breath.

(Memories by Within Temptation)

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All of the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories...

That song always made me cry. After I finished that song, I ran off stage. I ran past Charlie, he tried to stop me, but I ran into the bathroom. I slammed the door and slide down to the floor. I cried. I mean its so hard to try not think about him. When he we split, I felt like just killing myself. I still do feel like killing myself.

EPOV

These past 6 months have been pretty hard for me. It was also hard for the others. Alice kept any eye on Bella for me. She tells me Bella wasn't doing so good. She said Bella was getting worse but the minute. She even told me how Bella couldn't finish a concert after one song. I talked to Bella once in a while, but it wasn't the same. I was in my room, laying on the bed, listening to the radio. As I was going through the stations, I heard her beautiful voice. I laid there, listening to her sing. Her voice brought back that night we had split.

__

Flashback

We had just got done singing our songs. Me and Bella walked off the stage. I looked up and saw Carlisle and Charlie.

"Good job you guys." Charlie said to us.

"Yeah, that was really good." Carlisle agreed. Carlisle was holding something from me, he wouldn't let me read his mind.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bella asked Charlie.

"Nothing." he shook his head.

"Your lying, I can tell." Bella said, trying to get him to confess......

"I think ya need to sit down." Carlisle said to us.

Bella and I sat down and looked up at them.

"I got a call from Mr. Lebolt Thursday and he told me some bad news." Charlie spoke in a whisper.

"What did he say?" I asked Charlie.

"He thinks ya should go on separate tours for a few months. He said this was yas last concert together. He said in a few months ya can go back on tour but he just wants ya to split." Charlie explained.

"What!" we both said at the same time.

"It's just for a few months." Carlisle said.

I could see the tears forming in Bellas eyes. She look like she was going to fall out of her seat. I put my hand around her waist, so she wouldn't fall out of her seat.

"I'm sorry, but if ya don't do what he says, he said ya will not sing no more." Charlie said.

Bella had tears coming down her face.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Carlisle said.

Everyone went and started to grab their things off the stage. We sat there for a moment.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not okay." she hissed at me.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked with a frown.

"I don't know." she said looking up at me.

"Bella, we cant give up singing. Its our life. Its in our blood." I said to her.

"I don't want to give it up, but I don't want to loose you. Not again." she said with tears forming again in her eyes.

"Bella, I don't want to loose you either, but if you don't want to stop singing, then we have to split." I said.

"Edward," she turned to face me. "I cant be without you. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Bella, we have too. If you want to continue singing, we have too." I repeated.

"You promised me, That no one would ever take you away from me, now look." I remembered that night we got back together.

"I know, but this is something serious." I said.

She stared at me. She looked into my eyes. I just stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She put her arms around me and started to cry again. I put my arms around her and we stood there, holding each other. I then pulled away. She looked up at me and I cleaned her tears.

"Bella, we have to do it." I said once more in a whisper.

She looked down. "I know." she whispered.

We walked over to the bus and I could hear Carlisle and Charlie disgusting on how they were going to split us up if we decided not to.

"Well?" Charlie asked once he saw us.

"We'll do it, we'll split up." I said for Bella. I heard Bella gasp a little.

"I'll go call Mr. Lebolt." Charlie said, pulling out his phone and walking away.

"Well, we better get going." Carlisle said to me. Then he turned to Bella. "I'll miss you, Bella." he said and pulled her into a hug. she nodded and hugged him back. He turned and walked to our bus.

I then turned to Bella, who was crying more.

"I guess, I will call you later on the phone."

She just nodded.

She still had my head down and so I put her face between my hands and made her look up at me. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and then pulled her into a kiss. I knew this might be our last kiss. We kissed till I had I felt Bellas knees give out. I caught her. I chuckle and she giggled. I saw that she was breathless. Then she pulled me back into a kiss. I was going to fight her, but then I remembered this might be the last time we kiss, so I just kissed her back. I don't know how long we kiss, but I had to pulled away, Bellas heart was beating really fast and her knees were about to give out again.

I then heard Charlie walked back over to us.

"He said to tell your father that ya need to be in Austin Texas by Wednesday, because that's the day of your concert." he spoke directly to me. I nodded.

Charlie nodded. "Well we better get going bells." he said to Bella and then looked at me again. "I hope to see you again, Edward."

"Same here, Charlie." I smiled.

Charlie nodded and walked over to their bus. Bella stood there, with her head down again, crying. I pulled her into the cradle of my arms as the sobs broke free again. I held her in my arms for along time. I didn't want to let her go. I knew I was brave enough to live with out her. But she could never be that self-sacrificing. I then pulled away and looked at her once more.

"I have to go. Charlie is waiting for you." I said. " I love you......"

"I love you, too." she said, my voice low and husky.

I pulled her into once more kiss.

"Goodbye, Bella" I said, turning and walking backwards towards the bus.

"Goodbye, Edward." she could barley say the words. Once I got into the bus, I looked at her once more through the window. Then that's when I saw Alice jump up.

"Edward, catch her!" she yelled at me.

I frowned. "What?"

Then that's when I saw Bella hit the ground. I ran out of the bus and over to Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I asked. She didn't respond.

"Carlisle! Somebody!" I screamed.

Carlisle and Charlie came running at the same time.

"Edward, what happened?" Charlie asked me.

"I don't know, she just passed out." I said to him.

"Edward, carry Bella into her room, now." Carlisle commanded me.

I nodded and picked up Bella. I walked onto their bus and went straight to Bellas room and I laid her down. Carlisle started to check her. I stood and waited. After a few minutes, he looked up at me and Charlie.

"She's going to be fine, she just got a little dizzy and everything. I think from what was happening now. Just let her rest and when she wakes up, she'll be okay." Carlisle said to Charlie.

We said goodbye to Charlie and got back into our bus. I then turned and faced Alice.

"Did you see this coming?" I asked her in a whisper.

"What?" she asked me.

"Did you see this coming?" I tried not to yell.

"No." she said startled.

"How could you not see this?"

"I don't know! It's like something is wrong with my visions." she said touching her head.

I just turned and walked into my room. I slammed my door and then walked over to the Cd's. I grabbed one of my Cd's and put it in the cd player. I turned the volume up and pushed play. Then I went and laid on my bed. I waited for the first song to play.

(Here Without You by 3 Doors Down)

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same

All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me.

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me

BPOV

"Bella," Charlie said through my bedroom door. "We are getting close to Forks."

"Okay." I said back.

We were heading toward Forks, Washington. My old home town. The town were I first fell in love with Edward. Were I had found out about him and his family. The play where I had my heart broken. Where I found out my best friend Jacob black was a wolf. Also I found out that my boyfriend and my best friend were enemies. Oh how much I missed my friends and Jacob. I cleaned my tears and got up from the bed. Before I walked out of the room, my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward. I smiled.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Hey, Edward.!"

"How are you, love?"

"I am fine, you?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess." he answered.

"Where are you?"

"We're outside of Vancouver." he said.

Vancouver? That was the last place where… I couldn't think about it.

"Oh." was all I could really say.

"Where are you?" he asked me.

"We're outside of Forks." I said almost in a whisper.

"Forks? Your performing in Forks, Washington?" he was surprised.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Why are you performing there?" he asked.

"I don't know. Mr. Lebolt is the one who's sending me here." I said.

"Hmm, you know what's crazy? Alice cant see you at all. It's like your blocking you plans from her." he said.

"Well I'm not and that is strange." I agreed.

"So, um, when do you perform.?" he changed the subject.

"Tomorrow night." I answered " what about you?"

"Tonight." he said.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I know, Bella. Believe me. I know. Its like you've taken half myself with you.

"Come and get it, then." I challenged.

He chuckled. "Soon, I promise."

"I love you." I reminded him.

"I love you, too." Edward said back to me. "I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting."

I heard the phone go dead. I put my phone in my pocket and walked out of my room. I saw Charlie watching TV.

"Hey, Bells. Who was that on the phone?" he asked once he looked up at me.

"It was Edward. He wanted to chat for a bite." I said.

"Oh, where are they?"

"Outside of Vancouver." I said grabbing a Gatorade.

"Oh." Charlie said looking back at the TV.

I sat down next to Charlie and watched the game with him. I wasn't really paying that much attention to the game. I was to much lost in train of thought.

"Oh, Bella." Charlie pulled me out of my train of thought. "The strangest thing happened today. I talked to Mr. Lebolt and he said he doesn't even remember talking to me six months ago or a week ago. He said he doesn't remember any of it." Charlie said looked at me with a frown on his face.

I frowned also. "That is strange."

This all seemed really strange. Mr. Lebolt not remembering talking to Charlie and Alice cant see the future, my future.

"We're entering Forks, Washington!" Joe said from the front.

Mr. Lebolt sending me to Forks, Washington. That's when it finally hit me. I knew everything that was going on. Once Joe stopped the bus, at the place where I was going to perform, I ran to my room. I put on my shoes and my jacket. I grabbed a key from my dresser and walked out of my room. I headed for the door.

"What's the rush, Bella?" Charlie asked me before I could open the door.

"Um, I miss the town so much, I thought I go see a few of my old friends." I lied.

I was getting good at my lying.

"Okay then, be careful." he said buying my lie.

I smiled and ran out of the door. It took me about ten minutes to get to my old house. Since I was half vampire, I could run a little fast. I stopped in front of my front door and unlocked it. I walked in and saw our stuff still in the house. I could help but smile. I missed the house a lot. I looked at my old pictures and then started up the stairs. I stopped in front of my bed room door. I took a deep breathe and walked in. I smiled once I walked into my room. Nothing really changed. Some of my stuff was covered in dust, but still good. I sat on my bed for a moment and remembered everything that happened on this bed. I got up and walked over to see a picture of me and Edward. I looked at the pictures of me and my friends. Then I saw a picture of me and Jacob. I sighed. To many memories popped in my head. I walked over to the window and just stared out side. I waited. Then I heard the door close behind me.

"I knew you would be here." I said not looking away from the window.

"How did you know?" he asked not sounding surprised.

"Because I put all the clues together." I answered, "But I have one question. Why?"

"Why, what?" he asked still light and friendly.

"Why did you do it!" I was getting angry.

"I don't know what your talking about." I could tell that he was smiling.

I turned. "I know that it was you…Jacob!"

* * *

review!!! review!! you know you want to!!

Thanks for reading!

-Tish15


	12. AN! A Must Read

Hey Everyone!

It's Me Taylor (taylorcullenforever), Tish's Beta!

She has emailed me asking me to put up a Author Note for her, so here it is.

Tish has a lot going on right now in her life so she is unable to get out chapters for her story as much as she would like to.

She's taking some time off from writing but is promising to have another chapter done sometime soon.

I'm not sure when she will have another chapter written but hopefully I'll find out soon.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and dedication to this story!

Keep sticking in there with us!

-taylorcullenforever

*****Tish if you see this, I never got a reply to the PM I sent you, so I decided to go ahead and post my own written Author Note for you. No point in wasting more time! Anyway, love you girl and hope I hear from you soon! VIRTUAL COOKIES!! (plus a chocolate cake is included just for you!)*****


	13. Married!

Disclaimer: So yeah.. SM owns like everything. So not cool. :D

* * *

Jacob stepped out of the shadows.

"How did you know?" he asked again.

"It was simple, really," I said.

"Well, look at you, Bella, I can't believe you're a filthy  
bloodsucker," he said coldly.

"Thanks," I smirked, "Why did you do it, Jacob? I mean, why did you get  
us back together and then split us up?"

"Because I saw how miserable you were without him, so I thought I make you  
happy by finding away to get you and Edward back together, but then I got  
jealous when I saw him make love to you," he paused once he said that.

"You saw us have SEX!" I yelled in anger.

"Sort of, I looked away once I saw what was happening," he said.

I growled. "How long have you followed me?"

"For the three years since you were gone," he whispered.

"What," I said through my teeth.

He just half smiled.

"Why," I asked trying to stay in control.

"I wanted to make sure you would be okay," he said taking a step closer.

"To make sure I would be okay," I snorted, "At first I was miserable  
and then when I got back with Edward I was happy again. Then six months ago we  
had to split up, again. Do you know how much it hurts me to be away from him?  
DO YOU!" I shouted in anger.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I thought,"

"What, Jacob, what did you think?" I cut him off.

"I just thought that if I split you two up that you would get over him and  
be with – me," he said the last word in a whisper.

I didn't know what to say, I was a little shocked.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"Bella, I love you," Jacob said in a strong sure voice. "Bella, I love  
you and I want you to pick me instead of him."

"Jake-" It felt like there was something big sticking in my throat. I  
tried to clear the obstruction. "I can't be with you. I'm turning into a  
vampire. We can't be with each other at all. I love him, Jacob. You're  
like a brother to me. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I won't  
ever be the same old clumsy Bella you knew three years ago. I'm sorry,  
Jacob."

"Bella, do you want me to go away forever?" he asked.

"No, I don't ever want that," I admitted.

He came closer to me, coming face to face with me.

"Jacob," I stared into his dark eyes, trying to make him take me  
seriously, "I love him, Jacob, he's my whole life."

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella," he said. "I'll be here,  
don't forget that."

"My heart beats are numbered, Jacob. The time is almost gone." I said.  
Then, he took my chin in his hands, holding it firmly so that I couldn't  
look away from his intent gaze. I saw the resolve form abruptly in his eyes.  
"No-" I started to object, but it was too late.

His lips had crushed, stopping my protest. He kissed me roughly, his other  
hand gripping tight around the back of my neck. I shoved against his chest,  
but he was much stronger than I was. Then I looked to my right and saw a  
baseball bat. I knew that could probably get him off. So I tried to reach for  
it, but I could barely reach it. I finally got a hold of it and then I felt  
him pull away to look at me. I waited.

"Are you done, now?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

"Yes," he sighed. He started to smile, closing his eyes.

I then pulled my arms back and swung the bat at Jacob. I hit him on the head,  
knocking him down to the floor. He put his hand on his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"That's for kissing me!" I yelled at him.

"Come on, that had to be better than kissing a rock." He said getting up  
from the floor.

"Shut up!" I yelled again.

"Shit, maybe I should leave, forever. You don't care about me at all," he  
said turning to walk out of the room.

"Go! Go ahead and leave! You don't give a damn about me either!" I  
yelled feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

He turned and looked at me. "Why don't you give me a chance for once? I  
mean, you didn't even try moving on when he left you. He's gone now, why  
don't you give me a chance, now. Your life could be so much better if you be  
with me."

I couldn't even look at him; I was too pissed and sad at the same time.  
"Jacob, like I told you, I'm turning into a vampire; I won't be the  
same clumsy girl." I could see the sadness on his face.

I wanted to hug him so bad. I tried to, but he stepped back. I put my arms  
down and stood back. We stood in silence.

"Jacob," I tried to break the silence.

"Don't," he put his hand up, "Just go."

I nodded and ran out of my house, without looking back. I didn't stop  
running till I reached the bus. I walked into the bus and saw Charlie and Joe  
playing cards. Charlie looked up at me.

"Hey, Bells," he said.

I walked straight to my room and slammed the door. I dropped down on my bed  
and began to cry. I heard my door open.

"Bella, are you okay?" it was Charlie.

"No," I answered.

He walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you want me to cancel the concert?"

"No."

"Bella, something's bothering you, tell me what's wrong or I'll  
cancel the concert," Charlie threatened.

"I just missed home, that's all," I said.

"Is that the truth?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

I'm happy I finally got good at my lying.

"Are you sure you will be able to perform tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I nodded my head again.

"Okay," he said and kissed me on my forehead.

Charlie left me alone in my room. I remembered I had put my phone on silent.  
I pulled it out of my pocket and saw I had ten missed calls, they were all  
from Edward. Suddenly, my phone went off. I quickly answered it, knowing who  
it was already.

"Hello," I said clearing my voice to talk.

"Bella, where in the hell have you been, I have been trying to get a hold  
of you!" he was angry.

"Sorry, I was busy with some things, what's up?" I asked hoping he  
wouldn't talk about it right now.

"Alice was able to see you clearly earlier but then your future disappeared  
suddenly. Did you run into one of those filthy dogs?" he asked me, saying  
the last word with anger.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. If I tell him he would go insane  
and hunt Jacob down, but I don't want to lie to him either.

"Bella, are you there?" Edward asked waiting patiently.

"Y-yeah, I'm here," I answered, "and yes, I ran into Jacob."

I heard Edward growl through the phone.

"Please calm down, Edward, its okay," I told him. Having him yell at me  
in anger wouldn't help right now, I just stopped crying.

"What did that mutt say?" he asked trying to keep calm.

"We just talked about stuff, that's all," I said not wanting to  
remember what just happened.

"Isabella Swan, you better tell me," he hissed.

"Look I have a concert tomorrow night, can we please not talk about it  
right now," I begged putting my left hand on my forehead.

"Okay, whatever,"

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was mad that I didn't tell  
him about my conversation with Jake.

"Please don't be mad at me, Edward," I begged feeling the tears coming  
back.

He didn't respond he just stayed silent. I hated when he did that.  
"Edward, please answer me," I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

"I-I'm not mad at you Bella," he finally answered after a while. "I  
could never be mad at you, you are my life now."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella," he replied. "Just call me after your concert  
tomorrow, k?"

"Okay," I replied. "Bye."

"Bye," he said and the phone went silent.

I looked out my window and saw the crew getting things ready for the concert  
tomorrow night. I couldn't believe I was back in Forks, Washington. It felt  
so weird being back here after 7 months of touring around the states. Just a  
few more days and my tour will finally be over; I will be able to see Edward  
and the others again.

-The next night-  
"Bella, you're on in five minutes," Mary, one of the crewmembers, told  
me.

"Okay," I nodded at her and quickly checked myself before I headed for  
the stage.

I walked out of my dressing room and headed towards the stage.  
"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA," the crowd continued to chant over and over as I  
walked onto the stage and over to as I walked onto the stage and over to my microphone stand.

"HELLO FORKS WASHINGTON!" I yelled and they went crazy.

My band began to play the first song.  
(Bring me to life by Evanescence)

Once I finished that song, that's when I saw him. What the hell was he  
doing here for? Oh god, he brought the others too. Great now it's a party.  
Jacob and the pack stood in the crowed, watching me perform. I couldn't let  
them ruin my concert. Then I heard my band playing the next song since I was  
spaced out.

(Decode by Paramore)  
After I finished the song, I looked back at Jacob and the pack; they were  
just staring at me, not bothering to clap or cheer for me. Jacob and I just  
glared at each other. I thought about telling security to get him and the pack  
out of here but I had to continue on with the concert.

-3 hours later-  
I finished my last song and blew kisses at the crowd as I walked off the  
stage. Before I was half way off the stage, I looked back and saw that the  
pack was leaving. I sighed and walked off the stage.

"Great concert kiddo," Charlie smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Charlie!" I heard a familiar deep voice.

I turned to see who it was and froze.

"Jacob!" Charlie said in surprise.

Jacob walked over, ignoring me of course, and hugged Charlie.

"It's great to see you, boy," Charlie said as he pulled away to get a  
good look at Jacob.

"It's great to see you, too, Charlie," Jacob replied not looking over  
at me.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked him.

"I heard Bella was performing here tonight so I thought I stop by and check  
out the concert," he answered looking at me with that stupid fake smile.  
"I'm happy you did," he said.

I glared at Jacob with my arms crossed over my chest. Why in the hell would  
he want to come check out my concert and how in the hell did he get back  
stage?

"Where's Billy?" Charlie asked looking behind Jacob to see if he was  
coming.

"He's over at the Clearwater's house," Jacob said.

"How are they?"

"Their doing great," he said, "Seth just had a birthday and Leah is  
still being stubborn as ever." He laughed.

"Bella, people are going crazy for your autograph." David, who was part  
of the security, told me.

"Okay." I nodded my head. I wanted to get away from Jacob as soon as  
possible.

David walked me over to the back of the stage and then the other guards took  
me. I opened the door and saw the crowed of people.

"Bella!"

"Bella, we love you!"

"Bella, Bella over here!"

I smiled at my fans and began to sign my CD, posters, notebooks, and other  
things they asked me to sign. As I was signing autographs, I saw two familiar  
faces standing in the crowd of fans.

"Jessica? Angela?" I asked looking at the two girls.

"Hi, Bella!" they smiled at me.

"Oh my god, what are you two doing here!?" I asked with a big smile on my  
face.

"We came to see your concert and hopefully get your autograph," Jessica  
said handing me my new CD.

"I didn't know you two listened to my music," I said signing her CD.

"Yes, we love it," Angela said handing me her CD next.

I handed Jessica her CD and began to sign Angela's.

"That's great you two listen to my songs," I smiled and handed Angela  
her CD back.

"Yeah, we have all your CD's," Jessica said.

More fans continued to hand me things to sign as I talked to Angela and  
Jessica.

"So where are Mike and Eric?" I asked them.

They both look at each other with a smile and then try not to laugh.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Well," Angela began.

"WOOO BELLA, WE LOVE YOU! BELLA, OVER HERE! BELLA, WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST  
FANS!"

Everyone looked over and I saw two guys standing on top of my bus, wearing  
shirts that said 'we love you Bella' and with a big picture of me. I then  
saw who the two guys were; it was Mike and Eric. Angela, Jessica, and I burst  
out laughing. I then saw the security climbing on top of my bus to get Mike  
and Eric off. They both jumped off the bus and ran away from the security  
guards.

"Well there's your answer," Angela laughed.

"Wow!" I tried not to laugh but it was too funny to resist.

"We better go get them before they go to jail," Jessica said turning to  
go through the crowd.

"Yeah, we should," Angela agreed. "Thanks for the autographs Bella."

"No problem," I smiled

I missed them so much that I didn't want to say good-bye…yet.

"Hey, wait!" I called out.

"Yeah?" they both turned to look at me.

"I'll be in town for a few days, would you two like hang out with me  
tomorrow?" I asked hoping they would say yes.

They both smiled. "Sure."

"Cool, come by my bus,"

"Okay," they said and then disappeared into the crowd.

I continued signing autographs for about an hour and then I went back into  
the building and went out the other way towards my bus. I walked into the bus  
and saw Charlie, Joe, and Jacob. I hissed once I saw Jacob, he was sitting  
down by Charlie. Charlie stood up with a smile on his face and walked over to  
me.

"Congratulations, Bella!" he hugged me.

"Um, thanks," I said confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he pulled away to look at me, still smiling.

"What are you talking about, dad?" I asked really confused.

"About you and Jacob getting married."

* * *

Hey People! So heres a new chapter that Tish sent me a few days ago. We both know it's been like forever since she's gotten a chapter out but life happens. And it sucks.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Let Tish know what you think!

Thanks for holding on with this story!

-Tish15/taylorcullenforever (Beta)


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at Charlie with a shocked expression on my face.

Did he just say Jacob and I are getting married?

I looked over at Jacob, who had a big smile on his face, and glared at him.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Him." I asked, wanting to rip him to shreds.

"I told him about the proposal I made to you this morning." he said.

"I'm not marring you," I said through my teeth. "I don't love you."

"Yes you do, you told me that this morning." he stood up from the couch.

"No I didn't, you lying." I growled.

"What going on here?" Charlie was confused.

"Dad, can I talk to Jacob alone, please?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah." he nodded and walked out the bus, with Joe behind him.

I looked at Jacob once they closed the door.

"Why on the hell would you tell Charlie that!" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Because," he got down on his knees and opened a little black box. "I want to be with you forever."

I stared down at Jacob with a surprised eyes. What should I say? I don't love him like I love Edward.

"I'm sorry. I cant." I said taking a step back.

Jacob sighed and stood up, putting the ring back into his pocket.

"Why not?" he asked looking irritated.

"Jacob, I told you why we cant be together. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know." he said looking out the window and then at me. "I think I should go." he walked passed me with sadness in his eyes.

"Please...don't go." I whispered softly.

"What for? You don't like me anyway."

"Please, lets just go talk about this in my room." I said.

He nodded and followed me into my room. I closed the door and sat next to him on my bed. He didn't bother to look at me when I sat down, he kept his head down, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I said breaking the long silence that was killing me.

"Whatever, Bella." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Jacob, I love you, but I don't love you like that, only as a brother." I said, repeating what I had told him earlier.

He looked up at me with his eye brows touching. "What the hell does Edward have that I don't!" he asked with a strong hard voice. "I mean, he left you three freaking years ago and I was the only one who could make your pain disappear. Then suddenly he comes back into your life and you love him again. Bella, I'm sorry, but that's a load of bull crap. Why cant you move on now that he's not here. Just move on without him."

"I cant do that Jacob," I said feeling the tears building up in my eyes. "I love him."

"Try, Bella." he begged.

"Can we please just stop talking about this." I voice cracked as I put my hands on my head.

"Please don't cry, Bella." Jacob said softly.

"I'm not." I said looking up at him with a fake smile.

"I just want you to be happy." he said moving a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"How, Jacob? How can I be happy when I'm not with Edward?"

"I can make you happy." he said with a smile.

"How?"

"This."

Then his lips touched mine. I put my hands against his chest to shove him off like I tried to earlier but again, he was to strong for me.

As I continued to try and push him away something happened, I stopped. My hands moved from his chest and wrapped around his neck.

What's wrong with me? Why am I kissing him back? Stop it Bella, you love Edward, I told myself.

"Jacob, stop." I finally was able to pull myself away from him.

"What is it?" he asked looking at me with confusion.

"I cant do this." I said standing up with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Why?" he asked walking up behind me. "You were doing just fine a minute ago."

"I know but I cant do this, I love only Edward and no one else. Him and I belong together." I explained trying to keep myself in control.

"Bella, you love me, I could tell by the way you kissed me back. Its not only Edward you love, you love me too."

"No, that's not true." I protested.

"Don't fight it, Bella." he told me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"GET OUT!" I cried opening my bedroom door.

"No," he said staying in his place. "Not until you admit you love me, too."

"Get out or I'll get my security!" I threatened.

"Fine," he said walking over to the door but turned and looked at me. "I'm going but you hav eo give me an answer sooner or later."

He walked out the room and out the door of my bus, slamming it behind him. I slammed my bedroom door and leaned against it, trying starting to run down my face. I slid down as I pulled my knees up to my chest, crying silent tears, wishing death could take me now. Memories of me and Edward together started to flash in my head. All my memories of the day we met, the day we pulled apart, everything stated coming back to me.

I sat there crying when I heard my phone go off. I wasn't about to answer it but I got the hint who it might be. I quickly pulled it out of my back pocket and saw it was Edward. I knew it, Alice had saw me right after Jacob left and told Edward about me.

I cleared my throat and answered it. "Hello?" my voice cracked.

"What the hell did that filthy mutt do to you?" he asked his voice filled with anger.

"I don't really feel like talking about this right now, Edward." I said trying to fight back the tears. "Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"No, you said we can talk about everything after your concert. Well, your concerts done, so now talk." he said not wanting to wait any longer.

I took a deep breath.

"Well, Jacob, he...he.." I couldn't talk. I was afraid that if I told Edward that Jacob kissed me then he might think that I didn't love him anymore and I couldn't bare to lose him forever.

"He what Bella? Answer me!"

I took another deep breath, fighting the tears.

"Jacob kissed me." I finally said, my heart feeling like it ripped apart.

There was a long pause, it felt like Edward wasn't there.

"Edward?" I wanted to make sure he was there.

Then I heard a crashing noise in the background, like glass.

"Bella?" a sweet voice said softly.

"Alice? What's going on? What was that noise in the background?" I asked concerned.

"It was only Edward, he's mad." she explained.

"I should have never told him." I said feeling I was about to cry again. "Ugh, why does it always have to be my fault."

"Don't worry Bella, Jasper will calm him down." she told me. "Now what happened?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. You might freak out like Edward did and then everyone will hate me." I said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't" she giggled.

"J...Jacob kissed me." I could barley say the words.

"Um..." Alice paused for a moment. "Wow. I see why he got mad. When did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago, that's why you couldn't see me." I explained. "And yesterday."

"He kissed you twice!" she gasped.

"Yeah." my voice shacked.

"So, um, are you two...." she couldn't say it.

"No, no, no, of course not." I said. "I still love Edward, Alice. I love him with all my heart and nothing could ever change that."

"I know, but it just seems like when Jacob kissing you, he might have changed your mind about loving Edward." she explained what she meant.

"No, I could never love anyone like I love Edward." I promised.

"Well, when he calms down, you might want to tell him that.

"I will, I promise."

"Uh-oh, I better go, your dad's coming." Alice said quickly.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." the phone line cut off.

There was a knock on my door and I knew it was Charlie, just like Alice said.

"Come in." I said as I sat down on the edge of my bed, cleaning the little tears I had left.

Charlie walked into my room, closing the door behind him, and sat next to me on my bed.

"Are you okay, Bells?" he asked with kind of a worried look.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Well, I saw Jacob come out of the bus with a mad look on his face and he told me and Joe that you two decided not to get married after all." he said looking at me.

"Yeah, we weren't meant to be together." I nodded and smiled. "Shoot, we will never be together."

"Why not?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Because," I said looking at my hands." I love Edward and he's the one I want to be with, not Jacob."

"I see." Charlie said folding his hands on his lap.

I could tell by the way he acted and the way he acted around Jacob that he wanted me to pick Jacob over Edward. He still couldn't forgive Edward for leaving me 3 years ago.

"I know you like Jacob, dad," I said putting my hand on top of his. "But I love Edward. I only see Jacob as a brother in my eyes."

"I know, Bells." he said looking up at me. "You're my little girl, Bella, and all I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy, dad." I said.

"That's all I ask for." he smiled.

I smiled back and gave him a hug; he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug back.

I didn't know how I was going to be able to say goodbye to my dad when its time to come for me to become a full blooded vampire. I only had two years left with him and time was flying by fast, like someone is fast forwarding time just so me and Charlie have no time together. When I changed I would be able to be with Edward forever but I couldn't leave Charlie, not alone. I loved my dad so much. I wish I could just tell him the truth, but he might not ever believe me. If I could, I would do anything to keep him in my life forever, too.


	15. AN! MUST READ!

Hey! This is Twitard16 aka Tish13!

I'm so sorry to you all that I haven't updated in like the past two years but just life got to me and I've just been busy as hell! I'm hoping to get my story, Love Through Music, back on track and get more people to read it since I saw how all of you loved it so much! I'm truly sorry for never writing anymore or letting you all know what has been going on in my life. Please forgive me. I hope I haven't lost you all. 3 New Chapter will be up soon! I promise!


End file.
